


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by Merlioske



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boxing, Comedy, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Running, Smut, Sports, Traveling, Violence, and, flower shop, little town, original male character/original male character - Freeform, porn without
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske
Summary: Eddy has a simple life really. Life, consisting of simple things. Like running. Like family. Like friends and his little, tiny town in the middle of fuck all nowhere. Eddy loves his life. Because life is simple.Syler... is an all or nothing kinda man. It's like this - if you do something, do it 'till you're the best at it. That's how he got his belts. That's how he built his company. It wasn't easy. Life never is, after all.





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> I have exactly zero confidence in posting this. Rip me...hahaha...  
> Comments nourish me and keep me breathing..?

It was warm, considering it was the middle of October. Eddy wasn’t even wearing his jacket – the cup of Pumpkin spiced latte was keeping him warm enough. The young man was sitting on his favorite bench, in his favorite and, coincidentally, the only park in the tiny town he called home. Bag with running shoes at his feet, book on his lap (he _has_ been planning on looking into “Plant treatments Vol 2.” for a while) and a cup of coffee by his side, Ed (call me Eddy, please) Kleiner was enjoying his very rare day of. A truly  unusual, some would even say, unheard of, event for him – after all, most of the time he was on his feet – either training for his never-ending running competitions or working part time at the only flower shop in town, trying to take care of his family. Not that he had all that much family _to_ take care of, there was his younger brother, who was the only one still in Eddy’s actual care, but he digressed. Coming back… it was the running theme with their town. They only had things in ones – one school, one running track, one flower shop, one mall, well, if the clump of run down, family owned stores could be called that. Eddy liked it though, it was nice and peaceful, no chaos anywhere you look and …  
“This is utter bullshit. No, do you hear me, Leonard?! This! Is! Bullshit! This whole town is bullshit!” Nice and peaceful were not words Eddy could use to describe the park anymore. The annoyed and more importantly, _loud_ voice was overwhelming the peace and the falling leaves by miles. As were the combat boots, crunching the dry leaves beneath them.

 “Ugh, what kind of name is Hallstatt even?!” the voice finally close enough, Eddy raised his head from the book, to take a glimpse as well as take a sip of his drink, when... he promptly spilled it all over his shirt.

The man, the very tall man, who was cursing his hometown to high-heavens, only raised a brow and sneered at him while rolling his eyes – not that he had any room for judgement – no one would be caught dead wearing a leather coat that long – where had he even gotten that thing? A coat that long for a person that tall… custom job, must be. Eddy thought with half a hidden chuckle and made a half-arsed attempt at cleaning himself off. He didn’t succeed. Not that it mattered all that much – he had another shirt in his bag – all crusted sweat from running practice, but at least it was… dry…well, drier than the one currently plastered to Eddy like second skin.

“Can I… Help you?” Eddy couldn’t quite keep the ice out of his own voice and blinked in surprise when the strange looked… content?  
“Yes.” The stranger snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. “Where, pray tell, may I acquire a decent cup of coffee in this god forsaken place?” with every word the stranger spoke, Eddy’s brow climbed higher.

By the time he was finished, Eddy was certain – his eye twitch was back. It was involuntary and he had no control over the tick whatsoever. Anyone who knew him, however, knew by now that if they ever managed to get Eddy’s face to do The Thing, they should run. Far. And very, very fast.

“For you?” He asked with his sweetest retail smile and without waiting for confirmation, finished, eyes turning ice-cold to match his next words. “Nowhere. After all, what could ever be decent in a bullshit town like this? Good day.” With that, he stood up, gathered his book and his bag and left, without a look back and with far more dignity than someone with coffee all over them should ever be capable of wielding.

\--‘’--

Syler Walker, the undisputed heavyweight world champion, holding whole four division belts, under his, pardon the pun, belt,  stood there, jaw wide open, as he gaped after the young man, who had just went-off at him and then promptly left, strutting like nobody’s business. No one walked off at Syler Walker. That just. Did not. Happen. What was even with today. Smacking his phone a bit harder than necessary, Syler raised it back to his ear; beginning to speak before the other person could so much as inhale.

“This is a most definitely bullshit-town, Leonard and I will not stand for it! It is disgustingly small, quiet as a grave and the people here are beyond rude! I am a bloody businessman, Leonard, not a zoo-keeper! You _will_ get the council to reconsider the expansion plans by the time I get back or so help me gods, you _will_ be out of a job, blast it all to seven hells!” He finished in one breath, twirled around, his long braid following trough with his dramatic motion and stomped right back through the park, the street (the _one_ , main street, are you bloody kidding??), glancing and classifying each and every building and business along the way to his hotel, which also just happened to be the only hotel in town; got to the “best room” there and just… sighed. There was no way. No way in hell he was building _anything_ here. Calling up the reception Syler demanded the “best, top-shelf whiskey available” to be sent up and then… proceeded to sulk right up until he heard a knock on his door.

"Room serv... " the bellboy choked on air. Syler smirked. 

"Well hello there. In you go." It was always so much fun, meeting fans. the door closed behind him. Syler licked his lips. "Kneel.” he purred and the bellboy dropped to his knees without question. "Good boy..." the bellboy tried to bite down a whimper. He failed. Syler cocked his head to the side. "If you continue being this good, I just might be persuaded to give you a reward." the bellboy's hands trembled when they reached for Syler's belt. They undid it smoothly though and the boxer smirked. Small town, yes. Inexperienced, no. Good to know. Syler huffed out a chuckle, his finger hooking under the silly little hat the boy had on and flicking it off, before sticking his fingers into the auburn hair. "I do not like to be kept waiting.” he pulled and pulled a little, eliciting a small gasp from the bellboy. 

"Sorry..." he muttered before unzipping his pants and pulling him out. Bellboy's jaw dropped. Syler smirked again – it was quite the common reaction to his piercing, yet it never seemed to grow old. Bellboy licked his lips, glanced up to Syler for permission and after getting a nod, ran his tongue from the root, all the way up to the tip, before swallowing him whole. Syler had to admit, with a twitch to his eyebrow, that _was_ rather impressive. The night just got more promising. His grip in the boy's hair tightened just a smidge. Boy might've been a stuttering mess, but he had a wicked tongue on him. Syler's eyes closed in pleasure momentarily, before he was pulling the bellboy off of him and onto his feet. The boy stumbled a bit, but then his back was against the door and he didn't really need his feet anymore, Syler's body being all the support he required. Syler swallowed the boy's moan, one hand keeping his jaw in place, the other undoing the buttons of his uniform swiftly. When the boy tried to reciprocate, his hands were slammed onto the door above his head, Syler's hand keeping his wrists in place. 

"Who said you get to touch? ~" he asked with a wicked grin, the boy moaning at his tone. Syler trailed his lips over his jaw, down his neck and collarbones, nipping here and there. When the boy whined, absolutely unable to take it anymore and bucked his hips, in desperate search of any friction, Syler smirked, released his wrists and grabbed him under his ass. "Hold on now." the boy blinked, his hands going around Syler's neck, just as the boxer lifted him right off the ground with no problem whatsoever. The boy yelped and wrapped his legs around Syler's hips on instinct. Syler hummed his approval, rewarded the boy with a quick peck to his lips and then proceeded to carry him straight into the bedroom. 

Tossing him onto the bed, Syler unbuttoned his own shirt with deft fingers. "Undress." His shirt fluttered to the floor and he stepped out of his pants in one fluid motion. Bellboy's clothes hit the ground just as Syler crawled into the bed and over him. 

"Have I been good enough to get my reward?” the bellboy asked biting his lip and Syler's eyebrow rose in delighted surprise. 

"Cheeky. But, I guess... Why not. Turn over for me. There's a good boy. Up." he slapped the boy's ass lightly and rubbed out the slight burn when it rose in compliance. Reaching over to the drawer, Syler pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. "Spread them for me.” he purred leaning over and giving the boy's spine a slow, wet kiss. The boy moaned, reaching behind himself and holding his cheeks apart. With a hum, Syler popped open the bottle, coated his fingers and ran his fingertips over the fluttering hole. The boy whined, shaking his hips lightly and Syler chuckled. "Impatient, are we..”

"I... I just want you in me so bad.." the boy gasped out, his hips continuing to writhe on the bedsheets. Syler raised an eyebrow and slowly worked a finger inside him. The boy moaned, hips rocking back on his finger. "Mo-agh, more.” He moaned, before yelping when a smack landed on his ass, Syler leaning over and biting the side of his neck. 

"Making demands, are we?” he hissed into the boy's ear, pulling his finger out. "Naughty naughty..~ And naughty, " he shoved two fingers in and immediately started spreading them, making the boy moan and trash on the bed, "naughty gets punished. " Syler pressed his fingers in deeper and smirked when the boy yelped, ”Found it. ~" he muttered, starting a relentless rhythm, abusing the bellboy's prostate with each inward stroke. 

"Oh god oh god oh god, please! " the boy begged shamelessly and Syler finally decided to give in, deeming the boy loose enough. Pulling his fingers out, he put the condom on, leaned over the boy and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

"Ready?” he purred, nipping the boy's ear and after receiving a very enthusiastic nod, rammed inside. The boy wailed. Syler pulled him up against his chest, wrapped his other hand around the boy's leaking erection and started a brutal rhythm of promptly fucking the boy's brains out.  According to the incoherent shouting that followed, he succeeded. 

It only took a few minutes if that, for the boy's release to coat Syler's hand. That did nothing to stop, or even slow the boxer's rhythm down however. Fucking the bellboy all the way through his first orgasm and straight into over sensitivity, Syler mouthed at his neck and ear and when the boy whined, his body unable to handle all the stimulation, Syler laid him down again, on his side, lifted his leg over his shoulder, and continued to fuck and stroke him, until the incoherently babbling mess of a boy came all over again. Shudders wracking down his body, the bellboy sobbed, not even attempting human speech anymore. By the time Syler finally decided to let him go, a third orgasm was coating his chest, the boy lying on his back while he panted, eyes completely unfocused. Syler took one look at him, got up, went to the bathroom and came back out with a wet, warm towel and cleaned him up some. 

"Wakey wakey, time to go.” he hummed softly, watching as the bellboy came back to himself. 

"I..." he flushed and cleared his throat, “I’m not sure I can walk.” Syler laughed. 

"Fine. Stay until you get your feet back then. But not a moment longer. I've business in the morning." The boy chuckled.

“..and I’m technically still on the clock. So yeah, as soon as these are functioning again, I’m gone.” The boxer smirked, he did so prefer his conquests smart.

 

\-- ‘’ --

“Would you calm down already, Leo? Yes, I am hearing you, Yes, I promise. I’ll deal with him. Do not worry your pretty little head. Just get me those tickets. That’s a good boy. Ta ta.”

\--‘’--

Syler got on the plane in a much cheerier mood. Small town prey always got him… Giddy. So pure, so naïve… so… easy. He sighed delightfully and turned his phone off – after all, he hadn’t slept a wink that night, he deserved some shut eye. 


	2. Round Two

-A few weeks later-

 

Eddy wasn’t exactly nervous per say. Not at all. Nope. Not one teeny tiny bit… All right, fine, he was a bloody wreck. This tournament he was about to run in? Was important. Like, very much so.  Like, new sponsorship opportunities kinda important. So, there was no other way. He had to give his all and then some. Had to be the best. And he would. He would. He’d been training like crazy after all. He was in top shape. The best shape he’s been in years even. He had this. He so had this. Yep. All the having that could be had, that’s what Eddy had. He fidgeted in place, bit his lip and then promptly screeched, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Whoa there, cowboy. Chill, maybe?” Eddy felt his shoulders sag with relief.

“Adam.” He turned fully and let his older brother envelop him in a bear hug. “You made it.” Adam grinned, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

“Of course I made it! At least one of us had to. And with Artur’s youngest being sick, well. You know him, worry wart that he is.” Eddy rolled his eyes, their oldest brother was… well. A lot of things. Worry wart being one of them… exclusively for his two children, but hey, nobody’s perfect. Don’t get him wrong, Eddy loved his brothers. All five of them. Some, very, _very_ secretly, a tad more than others. Adam? Adam he loved almost the mostest of the most; the top of his brotherly love pyramid taking non other than their youngest. Speaking of whom. “And Liam, as much as he wanted to be here, has school. So. Here I am in my damn near holiness, to support your slowpoke ass.” Adam finished with a grin, his freckles getting even more pronounced when the sun hit his face. That’s what they were, all freckled and ginger. Eddy shook his head, the second Weasleys, that’s what they were… his own amused smile dropped then.

“But wait, what about Jules??? How are you here? Is that safe? What if..” Adam interrupted him with a chuckle and a pat on the cheek.

“Relax baby brother, Jules is only at seven months. It’s all good. Hell, you know she’d have kicked my ass had I not come. She would’ve been here herself if it was local.”

“I love your wife.” Eddy sighed dreamily and Adam nodded fiercely.

“Amen to that. Now, go kick ass! Imma tape this to show everyone!!!”

“…it’s 2018, Adam, there’s live feed…” Eddy facepalmed at his brother’s sputtering, before giving him another quick hug and running to the starting line.

 

\--‘’--

 

“Why are we here.’’ Syler was annoyed. He didn’t bother hiding it. His best friend of 25 years promptly ignored him.  
“Why are we here Cara?” Syler huffed with a tortured expression, his tone border-lining a whine.

She rolled her eyes and tossed her long blonde curls over her left shoulder; her hair glittering in the sun and gathering all kinds of attention. Sadly, mostly not the kind of attention she’d ever even consider of reciprocating. Oh well. It didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy being appreciated. Confidence boosts were a lovely thing, okay?  
“Because, Syler, my love, I love running and you love me, so you will bear it while I enjoy my drooling over hot and sweaty men, running around, savvy?” her smile was blinding and her fluttering lashes long and coal. It was probably that new mascara she had bullied Syler into buying for her. He had to admit, it _did_ make her eyes pop. Was it worth the five grand he dropped for it? Probably not, but it made her happy and Syler was a weak weak man when it came to making Cara happy. His current situation however? Syler was not amused… but eventually, he gave in, just like always. There was never winning against Cara. Didn’t mean he had to make it too easy for her however.

“Ugh, fine…” the drama queen of a CEO huffed and was about to make another snarky comment, when the signal sounded, Cara squealed and the men began to run. Syler couldn’t have commented even if he’d wanted to right then– Cara was squeezing his arm so hard he focused on not squealing himself. A few moments in, the pain in his arm dulled to a muted throb and was much easier to ignore.  
“Oh. Huh, fancy that.” He muttered under his breath, his attention refocusing on the actual sprint. He was almost sure he knew one of the contestants – after all, he never forgot a pretty face. Especially, if that pretty face had dared to defy him. Not to mention, that hair was… memorable all on its own.

His attention got focused even more, when his runner not only passed his opponents, but pulled ahead and then merrily proceeded to come in first. The time he did it in was good too… Great even. Huh. Syler was impressed. For about the total sum of two seconds, as, coming off the winning track , his runner promptly tripped over his own two feet and face planted right before the second place runner.

“See?” Cara turned to him, beaming, her cheeks rosy in her excitement. “Isn’t it wonderful?”  
“He is indeed.” Syler was smirking. Cara’s grin dropped… she _knew_ that smirk and the trouble it was foretelling… but even the dread, that was still rather quietly knocking on her mind didn’t deter her – she had come here for a reason and she would not be Cara Thompson is she would ever leave with her goals unmet to her satisfaction.

\--‘’--

“Oh no. No nononono, Syler, you are _not_ doing this to me. I came here to become that boy’s sponsor. You are _not_ fucking this up for me.”  If her hissing wasn’t threatening enough, her glare was serious enough for him to know not to argue. Which meant, retreat and regroup. That tactic had never failed him yet, when dealing with Cara, so, Syler shrugged and nodded.  
“Fine. He’s all yours.” She blinked, surprised and tilted her head to the side, her eyes worried as she observed his muted smirking.

“Wipe that smug look of your smug looking mug.” Syler just laughed, giving her temple a quick peck in reassurance.

“I’m not looking anything, love, I’m perfectly serious. You want that boy? Have at him. As I said, all yours. Shall we go congratulate him now then?” Cara still looked like she wanted to argue, but, time being of the essence, had no choice but to nod and with her hair fwooshing dreamily behind her, walk off. Syler followed, with far less dream and far more drama to his steps.

“…-amazing and your form!” Eddy, still running on adrenaline and high of his win, was barely listening to the praise this overly excited journalist was laying on him. The best he could manage was half a smile and some nodding, the medal heavy around his neck, his brother’s soothing hand on his elbow the only thing that kept him grounded.  
“Mr. Kleiner?” a new female voice rang out to his left, effectively making the journalist choke on his rant and stealing Eddy’s attention in a matter of seconds.

“Holy shit…” he heard his brother wheeze behind him quietly and had to swallow, his mouth suddenly feeling dryer than a desert.  
“Ye…s?” the woman was gorgeous – long blonde waves framing a sparkling smile, tasteful make-up only highlighting her deep blue eyes. Even all the, obviously designer, pink she wore somehow… fit, only making her appear more sophisticated.

“My name is Cara Thompson, of the Thompson Foundation, I assume you’ve heard of us?” at Eddy’s numb nod, she flashed him another smile and continued, “I am here to offer you a sponsorship and to congratulate you with your win. It was truly a beautiful victory.” She was so sweet and nice he couldn’t help returning her smile. Smile, which then promptly froze on his face, and then quickly turned into a scowl when he saw the tall doucheshnoozle from the park from a few weeks back appear behind her. She noticed his change in attitude, tossed a look over her shoulder and waved it off with a light hand. “Oh, that’s just someone I sort of dragged here to keep me company,” she giggled a little bashfully, and by gods, it was cute as hell, “pay him no mind whatsoever.”  
“Now now, love, don’t be rude. He most definitely _should_ be paying attention to me. Scoring two sponsors in a day is always better than one, isn’t it?” completely ignoring the widened eyed looks that both Cara and the man behind his runner sent him, also wow, he was a looker too wasn’t he? Syler moved into the conversation easy as breathing. Winking away the baffled looks Cara was still tossing his way, he offered his hand to the runner, a brilliant smile on his lips.

“I don’t believe we’ve had the chance last time, Mr. Kleiner, Syler Walker, at your service.” He saw the runner’s eyes narrow at the intentional purr he added to his words and wasn’t disappointed by the reaction he received.

“And here I thought I was too bullshit for you.” Eddy sneered at the hand offered to him, while very pointedly crossing his arms. Cara’s jaw dropped. Syler’s eyebrow twitched. Adam looked like he was moments to fainting.

“What are you _doing,_ Eddy? Did you not hear the man? He’s offering to be your sponsor too!” his brother’s frantic hissing in his ear was drowned out by the other man speaking again.

“And I thought you’d be at least courteous enough to accept the olive branch I just bothered to extend.” Syler sighed, all drama. ’’Alas, it seems your tiny town’s rudeness is rooted in too deeply.” His grin turned feral. “Oh well, guess I’ll put my money to a better use after all.”  
Cara’s nails were definitely leaving marks, from how hard she was gripping his arm, yet Syler payed it no mind. Eddy matched his grin with a sneer, ignoring a similar situation to his arm, courtesy of his brother.

“I…”

“Syler, love! I _just_ remembered, you have that _thing_ to take care of, don’t you? As in, right bloody now?” Cara’s voice was toeing panicking volumes.

“Actually…” Syler didn’t know why he kept pushing. Usually, he’d never do anything that could even remotely sabotage the things Cara wanted. Yet there was something about that runner…he just…couldn’t help himself when it came to him.

“Syler. Go. Now.” Eddy felt a shiver run down his spine. He had never heard so much ice in so little words. The doucheshnoozle rolled his eyes.

“Oh fine. You always do so love spoiling my fun. ‘Till we meet again, Mr. Bullshit town~.” Before Eddy could bark anything back, Cara was all in his face, smile brighter than the sun, body fully blocking the retreating figure of her, apparently, friend.

“Do forgive my dear friend, I beg of you. He… is not quite right in the head, if you know what I mean.” She gave an awkward laugh that sounded probably as convincing as saying the sky was green would have been, “He and I have no relations when it comes to money related matters, so please _do_ consider my offer for sponsorship. No rush, however, here is my card, do mull it over and give me a call, yeah? I would _so_ much love to help out a brilliant sportsman such as yourself! Running, now _that’s_ a sport! All the grace and speed, nothing like that brutal and unsightly boxing, ugh! But I digress, do forgive me, I sort of tend to babble when I get nervous and Syler has a bloody masters at getting on my nerves, I swear.” Eddy just blinked, more than a little overwhelmed by the barrage of words he had just been subjected to. A quickly tossed look over his shoulder confirmed that Adam was just as overwhelmed.

“Ugh… Thank you? For the card? I’ll… consider your offer. Really.” He managed a genuine smile – she did look truly distraught.  
“Oh thank heavens!” her honest relief had him chuckling, it seemed doucheshnoozery wasn’t contagious after all. Good to know.

\--‘’--

“Thank you, so much, lady Thompson.” Cara, who was barely awake, couldn’t focus for the life of her.

“Huh…? Leo, is that you?” what in tarnation was Syler’s butler slash secretory slash nanny doing, calling her at ass crack of dawn?  
“Yes, lady Thompson. I cannot tell you, how pleased the council is that you managed to change his mind.” Cara blinked.

“I… Um… Sorry, Leo, I’ve had quite the night.” She winced, remembering a few details of said night, ”What are we talking about?”

“Hallstatt! You changed the young master’s mind? About the expansion? Ah, if only you’d manage to do the same thing about his boxing…” Cara’s face soured instantly.  
“Do _not_ get me started on that again, Leo. You know no one can do anything about that moronic hobby of his. Gods know enough people tried… Now… Expansion? Ah yes, right, you’ve mentioned something about that. Wait. He changed his mind?” that got her awake fast. Sitting up, Cara frowned at her clock and stifled a yawn, “If he did, however… That wasn’t me.”

“What?” He sounded worried. It always amazed her how he managed to cram so much worry in just one word. She was, to be fair, beginning to get worried too.

“But… If it wasn’t you… Who was it? Young master isn’t someone who’d change his mind that easily without any prompting.” Now wasn’t _that_ an understatement of the century…  
“I… Wait. Did you say Hallstatt?” Cara felt blood freeze in her veins as Leonard’s answer came.  
“Indeed, lady. Why?”

“Balls.” Was all Cara had. Leo was left baffled while the young business woman flung her phone and began a tireless cursing tirade, followed by a quick dialing of her phone.  
“Cara, my sweet, how...-“

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She could hear his smirk in his voice.

“I am quite certain I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about, my lovely. Care to explain?” However, the seething woman had already hung up the phone. Syler laughed. Oh, it was going to be so much fun, crushing the bullshit town boy. He slammed his wrapped fist into the punching bag. Syler was looking forward to it already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is unbeta'ed, so if anyone notices any mistakes i might've left in, please do let me know.  
> Thank you.


	3. Round Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know exactly Zero of German o.o''''  
> Google Translate is my friend. If the translations make no sense, please, do be kind enough to let me know, yeah? Thank you ^.^

“Ah… Yes, hello, miss Thompson? This… This is Ed Kleiner? Ah, yes, yes I have. Thank you again, for your offer. If it still stands, then I’d be more than grateful to accept. Ah yes… yes. Of course. Talk to you soon. Thank you again, for your support, it truly means the world.” Eddy hung up the call and let out a breath he’d been holding. Phone calls were always nerve wrecking, especially, when they concerned potential sponsors.  
“Well?” his coworker, a young girl named Belle, asked while jumping anxiously, the nails of one hand still in between her teeth. Ed liked Belle. She was only 19, fresh out of school (the same and the only he’d graduated from) and had all the enthusiasm one could ever need, while working in a flower shop.  
“Well…” Eddy tried to hold the suspense, but a huge grin that overtook him kinda botched the deal, “She said the offer still stood and so… I got an international sponsor! My second one!” he blurted out in one breath making the young woman gape, process and then squeal in joy.  
“Oh my gosh, yay!” The girl cheered as she rushed and jumped straight into her coworker’s arms. “I’m so happy for you!” Eddy laughed, hugging her back and spinning them around in celebration.  
“What’s up with all the commotion? Do we actually have customers for once?” Eddy looked over the still cheering Belle’s shoulder and tossed their boss and an ex-classmate of his, an apologetic smile.  
“Sorry Ryan. I just confirmed it – I’ve got me another international sponsor. Belle was just congratulating me.”  
“Oh yeah? Congrats man!” the taller man grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.  
Eddy beamed. They had been friends, well, more like best friends, since school days, what with growing up practically next to each other, and when Ryan inherited his father’s flower shop (much to his chagrin – allergies were a bitch but what could you do?) and needed help, well, Eddy couldn’t refuse. Good thing he didn’t too, as, as far as needing help went, Ryan needed some big time. Eddy could only help out part-time, but heck, as Ryan had reminded him often and loudly, over drinks, better less than no help at all. Belle didn’t exactly count since…for all of her enthusiasm that was, basically, all she had. Enthusiasm. Three months in and she could already tell a rose from a tulip. Most days. Thus, between his rigorous training for one running meet or the next, Eddy would transform into a sunny personality florist, that could make a bouquet, which would make even the biggest of snobs in town go “awwww” over. It was strange, for all his clumsiness and falling over himself on a good day, Eddy never, not once had messed up a bouquet. Ryan, on the other hand… Well, Ryan could wrap the flowers like no one’s business at least, wiping snot in between intricate bows.  
“Thanks. If I managed to understand her tirade correctly, she might even come here for a meeting. My goodness the woman can talk fast…”  
“She, huh?” Ryan leered in true Ryan like fashion while Belle froze, her hands on the peonies, but Eddy just beamed.  
“Yup, isn’t it great?” Ryan rolled his eyes – Eddy was a lot of things, sharp, when it came to matters of the heart, was not one of them. Shaking his head, he congratulated his friend once again and left to count the lilies reminding them both to go back and do some bloody work for once. Giggling to each other, they went to do just that.  
It was a slow day, peaceful, and so, Eddy got just a tad startled, when the bell announced a new arrival.  
“Welcome to the Haas’ Flowers, how may I..- ah! Artur, what are you doing here?” the oldest Kleiner brother fixed his tie and blinked at Eddy through his oval glasses (‘They make him look softer, don’t they, Eddy?’) the glasses, did not, in fact, make Artur look softer, in Eddy’s honest opinion. Not that much could, considering, but, oh well, if it helped Artur’s wife sleep better at night, all the best to her. Eddy did not judge.  
“Atlas.” Eddy blinked. Tried not to comment in anything his brother would consider a ‘stupid, childish response, Ed, could you not?’  
“Huh?” Eddy failed. Artur scoffed and fixed his tie again, throwing a quick apprehensive glance around the shop.  
“I see you at least keep this place moderately clean. Now if you could only do as much back at home. Honestly, Ed, the state of that house is appalling.” Eddy forced himself to not roll his eyes at his brother. No matter how old he got, Artur could be down right terrifying when he so chose.  
“You were saying something about an atlas, brother..?” distraction was always the way to go with Artur, and, it seemed, the solid tactic, perfected during his long years at home, did not fail him now.  
“Ah, yes. My youngest is in a need for one. I seem to recall we had bought you one..?” that was Artur’s polite way of saying ‘I’d like my money back now’. Eddy, sadly enough, was used to it by now.  
“That… yeah, probably. Haven’t used it in ages, though, not since school. If anything, Liam’s one to ask. If that thing’s still ‘round, he’d be the one with it.” Artur made a pained scoffing noise that used to make Eddy flinch and curl into himself. Used to. “I’ll ask him when I get home. If it’s there and if he doesn’t need it, I’ll drop it off tomorrow evening, after my training.” Artur’s expression told him exactly what he thought about the ‘ifs’ of Eddy’s statement, but, considering Belle was standing just a few steps away, he said nothing. “If that’s all..?”  
“Ah, yes. I’ll be off then.” With a quick nod and a fix of his glasses, Artur turned to leave, completely unaware of the exchange of the sly grins between Belle and Eddy.  
“What, not even gonna get some flowers for the missus? Wow, Art, such devotion… she must feel so loved…”  
“Ah, yes, flowers do always make women so happy, don’t they, Eddy?” Belle piped in with a sunny grin.  
“Especially beautiful flowers in large quantities.~” added Ryan with a grin of his own and a nod of greeting as he stepped back onto the floor. Artur’s eye twitched, the ambush doing nothing to lift his mood.  
“Fine,” he gave in with a tortured sigh, “give me some damn flowers.” The trio’s grins were blinding. They did so love getting money.  
\--‘’--  
A couple days later, the next time Eddy had a shift at the flower shop, multiple random things, that would usually never happen, happened. First, they managed to run out of tulips. They never ran out of tulips. Tulips were their most popular flower; running out of them was ridiculous, beyond ridiculous even. Yet here they were. Thus, Ryan was running around the shop like a headless chicken, Belle was causing her usual amounts of random chaos and Eddy could feel the beginnings of a headache behind his frustratedly shut eyelids. That, however, was just the beginning of his troubles for the day.  
After the mishap with the tulips, one of their regulars, the sweet granny Josephine, came for her regular bouquet. As she did. Regularly. Guess what the bouquet was made of? Oh yes, tulips and more tulips. Then they couldn’t make her bouquet. Then granny Josephine was getting teared up. Then Ryan was blaming Eddy for the mix up with the tulips. Then Belle was blaming Ryan for tulips. Then granny Josephine was leaving in tears. Eddy was screaming on the inside. By that point, the clock struck 11 am. Their closing time was 6pm. Joy.  
After lunch hour, things seemed to finally be calming down. Or so Eddy thought.  
“Yahoo~ anyone there? My, what a cute little flower shop! Mr. Kleiner, there you are! Hi~ I’m here! As promised!” Eddy blinked. There was only one person he knew that could speak that… much that fast.  
“Miss Thompson? Ah… Welcome? I… I didn’t expect you so soon.” He came out from behind the counter where he was leaning (‘I’m checking the books, Ryan, fuck off, ya?’) and shook her hand with a smile that, for the first time that day, did not feel forced in the least.  
“Yes, well, I was excited,” she laughed cheerfully, her whole face beaming bright enough for Eddy to need to fight off shielding his eyes, and then winked “an up and coming star like you? Can you blame me?”  
“Now now, miss Thompson, you’ll make me blush.” Her smile got even brighter. How? Eddy didn’t know, but had a growing suspicion the woman had a nuclear reactor tucked away inside her mouth or something.  
“Cara, please.” Eddy chuckled.  
“Alright then, Cara. In that case, please call me Eddy, all my friends do.”  
“Eddy? I’m done with my break now, if you’d like… oh… who’s this?” asked Belle, stepping out from the ‘Employees only’ room.  
“Ah yes, Belle, this is Cara, oh, miss Thompson I mean. My new sponsor. I told you about her, remember? Cara, this is Belle, she works here too.”  
“…You said nothing about her being gorgeous.” The younger woman huffed under her breath while doing her best to control her expression as she came closer. Eddy, completely oblivious, was offering Cara tea.  
“Wer ist sie?” (“Who’s she?”) Ryan had snuck in behind Belle and whispered in her ear while Cara was busy with Eddy.  
“Sein neuer Sponsor, anscheinend.”(“His new sponsor, apparently.”) Belle huffed back to him, before stepping up to the other woman and offering her a smile.  
“Hi, I’m Belle. Thank you so much for your help. This one means a lot to all of us, so we all appreciate what you are doing for him.” Cara, meanwhile, was attempting to human and failing by approximately a mile.  
“I… ah… yes. Cara. I, that’s me. Cara’s my name and it’s my pleasure. Eddy’s rare. A talent. I absolutely love it. Watching someone like that bloom I mean.” She somehow managed to stutter out and then bailed quickly, declining the offer for tea, but promising to be back real soon, and oh my, so exciting isn’t it all, and ta-ta for now.  
She was dialing her phone before she was even out the door, raising it to her ear and trying her damndest not to hyperventilate.  
“Cara, my sweet, I…”  
“Sy. Help.” All playfulness left his voice in an instant.  
“Where you at?” She breathed out an answer with the last of the air she had in her lungs and heard him move. “I’m on my way.” All the protests in the background got cut off and Cara finally managed to inhale, filling her chest with air. It didn’t matter. It never did. Where he was or with who. Syler was coming to her. Cara got into the car that was waiting for her and watched as her hands finally stopped their trembling.  
When Syler almost kicked her hotel room’s door down in an attempt to get to her faster later that evening, Cara was almost, almost being the keyword, calm. Seeing him, however, that frantic? Helped calm her a lot.  
“What is it? What happened? Does someone need killing? Tell me who it is and it will be done by morning. Are you hurt? Let me see.” He was all in her face, one hand turning her by the chin gently, the other gripping her arm. His hands were cold and shaky, his braid an absolute mess and his shirt was buttoned up the wrong way. She loved this loser so damn much it hurt.  
“Um… madam? Is… is everything alright?” A bellboy stood in the doorway, door still wide open from Syler’s bursting in and Cara blinked, her processing slower than usual thanks to all the emotions that were flooding her at the moment. The bellboy looked flustered. As in, his face flared redder than a juicy, ripe as hell, tomato. Before she could even attempt at processing this, however, Syler stalked back to the door and slammed it shut right in the boy’s face. Right in his very crestfallen face.  
“Well?” he snarled, turning on a heel, his focus completely on her. “Spill.” It wasn’t a request. So, Cara opened her mouth and spilled.  
\--‘’--  
“…so gorgeous. The most gorgeous creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on, Sy, I swear to you! With her emerald like eyes and wild curls and…” Syler had his face in his hands. He was, yet again, craving a whiskey. Or maybe tequila. Something to knock him straight out off this nonsense.  
“You.” He interrupted her rambling. “You got me here. Because of a GIRL?!?” Cara blinked owlishly at him.  
“Yes?”  
“I left an Arabian princess in bed, got on a private jet and had half a dozen mercenaries on speed dial ready to storm this bullshit of a town and all that. For a GIRL?!?” Cara shrugged one shoulder, spinning her wine glass delicately between the fingers of one ringed hand.  
“I panicked.” Syler groaned, burying his face in his hands. He was done. So done. All the done.  
“I hate you.” Cara smiled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and snuggled into his arms with a happy little sigh.  
“I love you too.”  
\--‘’--  
Mornings were not supposed to be hard. Syler huffed. Mornings were supposed to be productive and draining. Yet, here he was, barely able to roll out of the bed. Jetlag sucked. It especially sucked after a panic filled day, followed by hours of whining and fawning, followed by drunken rambles, followed by vigorous bouts of sex. Not with her, good gods. That’d just be… ugh, weird and disgusting. Syler shuddered. No, after putting Cara to bed, he had a visitor. The bellboy had come to check if everything was, indeed, alright after all. The only problem? He didn’t leave afterwards. Again. Not that it was his fault, per say… anywho, what was he saying? Ah, yes, mornings were not supposed to suck quite this much.  
“Ah, you’re awake? I hoped you would be, before I left. I…’’ he sounded so cheerful and hopeful and young and… Syler didn’t even remember his name. Didn’t even know if he knew it. Was quite sure he didn’t give a flipping fuck either way.  
“Gym?” the boy floundered and Syler repressed an eye-roll. Barely. Mostly, because he was quite certain his head wouldn’t appreciate the additional strain.  
“W-what?”  
“Is there.” A breath. “A gym… Anywhere in this bullshit of a town.” Ugh, mornings sucked. The fact he crashed with someone? Sucked even worse. Especially considering this someone wasn’t… new, per say. Small town with its small hotel, with its tiny and passably cute bellboys. Syler hated this place with a fiery passion already.  
“…not too far, I can… Write down an address for you.” Tuning back in just in time to hear the relevant info, Syler nodded, grabbed the note that was tentatively offered to him and went to shower without another word. He glanced at the note after, running a towel over his wet hair – there was a cell number scribbled below the address. This time, Syler didn’t bother repressing his eye-roll.  
\--‘’--  
“So… What you’re saying is… You’re staying? Here? Too?” Cara was baffled and it showed. “Why…?” Syler shrugged and typed out an email one handedly, while bringing a cup of strong tea to his lips.  
“I’m here already, might as well cross this place off the expansion list. The board wants to put a proper mall here, lord only knows why, the revenue’s shit here and so, here I am and here I’ll stay, until each and every little named shop disappears and only our glorious mall remains.” He smirked, “Maybe that’ll make this shithole more tolerable.” Cara bit her lip. Syler looked way too pumped for something as routine as yet another expansion. Then she huffed – it wasn’t like it was any of her business… and she had way more important things to deal with, anyway. Like, figuring out how to get a pretty, caramel haired, small town girl to go out on a date with her. Like she said – way more important.


	4. Round Four

Eddy was quick to realize that his sponsor was not only way more hands on than any of his other ones, but was also rather… eccentric, to say the least.

“…not to sound unappreciative, because I most definitely, very much am, but… you do realize I don’t exactly do any running in the shop, yes?” he tried in the most polite tone possible. He wasn’t sure he succeeded. The way Cara Thompson laughed, however, made him feel a bit more at ease.  
“Worry not, my dear, worry not. I do enjoy watching you run, but I do too... um, like flowers?” Why did it sound like a question? Eddy shook it off. “Say, Eddy…” he refocused instantly, the bouquet he was trying to make falling limply in his arms as he offered her an encouraging smile.  
“Yes?”  
“What do you do around here? As in, for fun? Since, you know… I don’t know anyone here… if it’s not too much trouble…” Cara was looking bashful, her eyes darting around the shop quickly, seeming to stop and follow Belle’s movements when she thought no one was watching. A light bulb went off over Eddy’s head. So that’s why she’s been coming over so much.. damn, he felt silly and blind, not to mention slow. Cringing inwardly, Eddy shook his head at himself. No time like the present for fixing one’s blunders though.  
“Actually…” before he could finish, however, the door to the shop slammed open and in burst a young teen. A young teen with ginger hair and suspiciously familiar features.  
“Eddy! You won’t believe what that old goat made us do todaaaaaay!” Cara blinked, trying to process, while Eddy just grinned and braced himself. “Comfort meeeeee!”~  
“Oomph!” Eddy wheezed, managing to stay standing as his brother barreled over the counter and into his waiting arms.  
“Hey there, big guy! Cara, this is Liam, my youngest brother. Liam, this is my newest sponsor, ms. Cara Thompson.” Liam blinked at the change of language in the middle of a sentence, but then glanced at Cara and grinned.  
“You’re supporting this douche?! Nice!” he beamed at her, his words only slightly accented.  
“Oh my goodness, Eddy, he’s like a miniature you, he’s absolutely adorable. You’re absolutely adorable!”  
“Thanks, you’re adorable too! Tho… you’re more gorgeous than adorable. Wow,” he let go of Eddy and took a step closer to Cara, all big smile and sparkly eyes, “Are you… are you sure you’re even human, lady?” Cara blushed at the honestly genuine question, while Eddy whacked his brother over the head gently.  
“Don’t embarrass my sponsor, Liam.”  
“Why not? Blush suits her too.” Liam grinned, sending a wink in Cara’s direction and Eddy rolled his eyes.  
“I honestly have no idea where he gets his smoothness from. None of us is that smooth.” Cara laughed and then jumped a little when Ryan emerged from the backroom.  
“It’s true, the rest of them have exactly zero sense when it comes to getting the flirt on. It’s a miracle most managed to get someone to fall for their dumb asses.” Cara laughed harder.  
“But wait, how many of you are there?”  
“In total? Six.” Liam chuckled at Cara’s gobsmacked expression.  
“And all of you…look like this?”  
“Um… I’m not quite sure what your this refers to, but here.” Eddy pulled out a picture from his wallet and showed it to Cara, who was already making grabby hands at him. “We took it during the last ‘Brothers’ Bonding Night’ as Adam calls them.” Cara gasped.

“So many gingers in one picture…” she wheezed, “…say, may I keep this? It’s sure to bring me luck.” Ryan snorted. Then he saw her expression.  
“Oy, Eddy, I think she’s serious.” He guffawed, Liam joining in.  
“Oh, sie ist lustig, ich liebe sie, bitte Onkel, geh sicher, dass Bruder es nicht versaut und sie weggeht, ja?”(“Oh she’s hilarious, I love her, uncle, please make sure brother doesn’t fuck up and make her leave, yeah?”) Ryan snorted again, ruffled Liam’s hair and went to Eddy’s aid, who was floundering, absolutely unable to deal with the pushy girl.  
“Say, how about instead of the picture, we take you out with this actual ginger after work, m? You mentioned fun, yes? There’s this karaoke place just up the street and Eddy here, well, he has an absolutely lovely voice. Why don’t we all go after closing? My treat.”  
“Now you’re talking.” Cara handed Eddy back the picture and winked and Ryan. “Smart boy, you sure know how to negotiate, hm?” Eddy blinked back into reality just then.  
“Belle, you feel like singing? Join us.” He gave her a hopeful smile, completely oblivious to her flinch and the quick dash of her eyes between him and Cara. Ryan could only shake his head with a suppressed sigh, Liam truly was the only Kleiner with any sense wasn’t he…  
“Hey, can I come too?” said Kleiner beamed and the adults seemed to all do a double take – they may or may not have forgotten he was even there. “I love singing too! And my voice is actually listenable to, unlike uncle Ryan’s here.” Ryan let out an outraged gasp, hand over his chest, while Liam just stuck his tongue out at him.  
“What’s today, Liam?” Eddy asked and Liam’s face soured.  
“… not Friday.” The teen answered reluctantly and Ryan felt himself biting down a grin. Cara looked between the two brothers with curiosity written all over her face.  
“And what’s tomorrow.” Liam huffed indignantly and Ryan smirked, this conversation had happened too many times to count at this point yet it never got any less hilarious to listen to.  
“…not Saturday.”  
“Which means.” With the most tortured sigh possible, Liam grabbed his bag off the floor and started for the door, his head hanging low and his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
“I’m off to get started on my homework like a good little boy I am.”  
“That’s my good man. I’ll see you back home later, yeah?” with a hum and a wave to everyone, Liam left and Eddy turned back to Belle.  
“Ah, yeah, sure Eddy… I’d love to.” The girl managed a smile. Eddy nodded, feeling accomplished.  
“Splendid, we’re going singing then!” Cara beamed and ignored her phone, vibrating in her purse.

\--‘’--

Tsking, Syler terminated his call to Cara and went into another “Someone and sons” shop. If she needed him, she knew how to reach him. Meanwhile, Syler had work to do, so, he dropped the concerned brother and pulled out his Mr. Walker face, Most Charming Smile no 7 firmly in place – he was not coming out without the deeds for this place in the bag.  
“Ah, Mr. Auer, nice to meet you, my name is…”

\--‘’--

“Pumpkin latte, pumpkin latte, I’m gonna get my pumpkin latte.~” that morning, Eddy was in a great mood, humming under his breath, as he jogged towards the coffee shop.  
“…which is why I’m telling you, drop it.” The very great mood Eddy was in? Yeah, that was gone. Also, he now found himself glued to the wall. Why? Not something he could phantom, really, yet, his first instinct upon hearing that particular voice? Hide. In hindsight, he probably just didn’t want to have his great mood ruined. That particular voice of that particular man seemed to have that particular effect on him.  
“But it’s… strange! You must admit that at least. This coffee? What kind of taste is pumpkin spice even?” Cara’s voice was bewilderedly amused and Eddy frowned. Way to go down in his eyes, dissing his favorite coffee like that? Not cool, Cara, not cool. He was about to step out and make his opinion known and to teach that heathen some things about a proper cup of coffee but…  
“Hey, don’t you judge me, missy. I have one flaw, one, and you will not stop me from enjoying my bloody coffee, savvy? Pumpkin spice is the best fucking flavor and I will fight you for it, I swear to gods, my lovely, do not test me. Especially this fucking early in the day.” Eddy waited, flabbergasted, until the bickering couple passed before stepping out and entering the shop, expression pensive.  
“Huh, so even douches aren’t immune to the best coffee in existence…” he mumbled before grinning to the barista.  
“Hey there, Michelle, the usual please!”

\--‘’--

“Karaoke, really? Haven’t you gone like… yesterday or something?” Cara rolled her eyes and fixed Syler’s tie. It was as impeccable as it always was. He still let her do as she pleased.  
“My runner loves it and apparently, what he loves, Belle loves too, so yes, karaoke…. Again.” She couldn’t quite stomp the bitterness out of her voice. “I don’t even get why he loves it so damn much. It’s not like his voice is all that great…” she immediately looked sorry for what she said and Syler stifled a sigh. Instead, he wordlessly crushed her in a hug until the stiffness bled out of her shoulders.  
“Relax, my sweet. Relax and breathe. That girl would have to be blind, deaf and stupid to not see you and want you.” He huffed and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. “And there is no way you’d ever choose someone like that, so there.” Cara didn’t reply, but when she turned after giving him a kiss on the cheek, Syler saw the corners of her mouth tip up.

\--‘’--

“Mr. Walker? I’m Ryan Haas, thank you, for agreeing to meet me so late.” Syler was glad his poker face managed to hide his surprise upon seeing the other man, smiled (most charming smile no 5) and shook his hand.  
“Nonsense, it’s you, who’s doing me the favor, going out of your way, meeting me. Can I order you a drink?” Fucking small towns with their small populations – this was the dude Cara was singing with just the other day. How did he know, you may wonder? Well, Cara liked selfies. She took a lot of them. All. The. Time. And any place. Including her karaoke nights. Thus, Syler could claim with quite a lot of certainty that this was, indeed, one of the runner’s friends. Anyway, Syler digressed. The bar they were meeting at was nowhere near Syler’s usual style, but alas, he worked with what he had and judging by the way Mr. Haas was giving him a once over, he had this in the bag already. Smirk replacing his work smile, Syler returned the once over, smirk growing when the other man blushed, his poker face nowhere near the level Syler’s own was on. Then again, there weren’t all that many people that could outpoker Syler. In a fair game, at least. And that one time, one time, that Cara managed to outgame him was really…well…not fair. Not that she ever let him live it down anyway, but oh well. He digressed again, either way, someone, as plain and as… proper, wasn’t usually Syler’s type, but… Cara was busy serenading her little crush away so… he had time to kill and this Mr. Haas, well. It’s been a while since Syler had someone quite as tall in his bed. The buzz-cut didn’t really take away either, rather, sort of highlighted the clean-shaved jaw. Huh. This could be… fun? He made sure to brush their fingers together as he handed over the scotch. The blush on Haas’ face deepened. Yup, fun. But first things first.  
“So about that offer we discussed over the phone…”

\--‘’--

Syler tried for quiet and sneaky, when he finally stumbled back into the apartments he sort of shared with Cara. It was the only hotel in town after all and there was no way in hell Syler was taking a ‘room’, so, here he was, stumbling in at four am, praying Cara had miraculously began sleeping heavily. Light switched on, negating his hopes and yet again, proving that he did not, in fact, had ‘ninja-like’ step.  
“Balls.” Syler muttered under breath and tried for his most ‘disarming smile’. “Cara, my sweet…-“  
“Seriously, Sy?” he felt his smile twitch.  
“Your voice sounds wrecked. Just how much did you sing?” he asked in genuine curiosity. Not that he wasn’t also trying to deflect, cuz he was and, luckily for him, he succeeded. Cara groaned, hiding her face in her hands.  
“…until they closed. Which was at midnight. We went for drinks after, yet I still beat you here.”  
“Just the two of you?” Syler raised a brow, impressed.  
“Don’t be silly. Of course not.” There was bitterness there, but it was… tired. She sighed then, “I… honestly, Sy, I think I have no chance with her. She seems so smitten with him I…” the absolutely devastated and completely crestfallen look on her face made Syler scowl and somehow, dislike the runner even more. He kicked of his shoes, tossed the suit jacket on the chair and sat down on the sofa heavily, before loosening his tie and waving her over with his other hand.  
“Come here.” When she curled onto his lap, Syler ran his fingers through her hair for a while and hummed. “Should I…” he sighed deeply, regretting what was about to come out of his mouth already, “Should I take him out of the picture for you then?” Cara blinked at him, owlishly, her face screwing up into a frown.  
“You are not getting that boy killed, I’ve got high hopes for him as a runner.” Syler snorted at that.  
“That’s not what I meant. If he’s off the market, she’d have no choice but to give him up no? Thus giving you ample chance to swoop in and sweep her broken-hearted ass of her feet.” Cara seemed to actually consider that for a moment.  
“…what if… he’s… straight?” Syler straight out laughed at that.  
“Oh, my sweet sweet Cara… Have you met me? Straight… Hah, even if he is… I’ll fuck ‘straight’ right out of him. He’ll be as bent as I please, once I’m done with him.” Cara bit her lip as she weighted having the woman she wanted against getting her most promising sponsee broken. Heart won out.  
“Fine.” She muttered snuggling deeper into his chest, “Just don’t destroy him too bad, I still need him to win medals.” Had she seen the level of sinister that Syler’s grin turned, she might’ve reconsidered. Alas, she was falling asleep already, thus, saw nothing.  
“Of course, my sweet, of course.~”

\--‘’--

“Flower shop… just… perfect…” Syler huffed under his breath and did his best to stifle a yawn. Considering he was all alone on the street, he didn’t really have it in him to care that he failed. Syler was not a happy camper – he had missed his morning workout – apparently, the only gym in town was under renovations; the only half-asleep guard that he managed to find when he got there couldn’t even tell him how long the renovations were going to take. When asked about when they had started the guard had shrugged. Syler felt his eye twitch and had to resort to some deep breathing lest he started straight up yelling at the poor fucker. His morning completely ruined, Syler decided that flying out for workouts daily would be a little too over the top even for him, thus, he did what he always did in situations like these – he called Leo. While Leo flew all of his gear, the punching bag and other machinery in, however, he was stuck. Syler felt his fists clench over and over, his knuckles itching. Missing training so close to tittle defense match always put him on edge. Well, more so than usual. Ugh, this was so the wrong time for him be having withdrawals. He checked his watch –Leo was still a couple of hours out, and, considering that with the most of his gear, at least some assembly was required… Syler sighed - might as well get this over and done with, after all, it was his own damn fuck up. The faster he fixed it, the better. With a bell jingling merrily overhead, Syler entered.

\--‘’--

At first glance, the shop was… cozy. Read, as tiny and as crammed as the others on the street that Syler’s been to throughout the last week. It was a tad more intriguing, however, considering Cara’s been spending an obscene amount of time there. Syler had to admit, he was curious to see this absolute Aphrodite that had Cara all messed up and bending over backwards for. So far, all he saw were plants. Syler was never good with plants. The cactus Cara had gotten for his birthday lived only as long as she had been taking caring of it. Syler hadn’t even noticed when it died. So yeah, plants? Not his thing. Pets, on the other hand? Those he could do. Everyone told him there was no way sharks could survive in captivity. Well, the nay sayers could go suck it, not only did his babies not die, they reproduced. Syler was ecstatic when he learned his little cold blooded friends had become a family.  
“I’ll be with you in a second!” Came from somewhere within the shop and Syler fought down a flinch. Right, it was the weekend. Cara did mention her runner liked to play with flowers during the weekends. Humming noncommittedly, he drifted closer to the counter, since, well, what else could he do? Run? Well, we all know how Syler Walker felt about running. “Ah, sorry for the wait, what can I do for…ugh, it’s you.” If he had been paying attention to the tone and the words spoken, Syler would have, most likely, thrown a hissy fit. Alas, his attention was consumed by something else. He tried. He genuinely did. He lasted the whole of five seconds.  
“What in tarnation happened to your hair? It looks… horrendous.” Syler choked out and Eddy’s already sour expression soured further.  
“It was for a photoshoot, the journalist insisted and ugh... why am I even telling you this? Tell me what you want and get out. I have no patience for someone like you today.” Syler frowned. That was harsher then he was expecting from the runner. He did enjoy some bite with his banter, but still…this was. Uncommon. Not that it was any of his business. Cara’s face floated before his eyes. Balls.  
“Hey now, I’m not here to fight. Or judge.” He gritted his teeth and forced a friendly smile, raising his hands in the universal ‘I’m unarmed’. “You okay? You seem… even bitchier than the last time I saw you and I know it wasn’t me this time.” Eddy smirked.  
“You sure? You are pretty annoying.” Syler felt his eyebrow twitch, his piercing glinting in the afternoon’s sun.  
“Not you like you’re one to talk.” Eddy rolled his eyes with a snort.  
“You gonna buy something or are you here only to improve my day?”  
“Actually…” he started with a smirk, but Eddy’s expression said more than enough and since Syler had made a promise to Cara… “I’m here for mr. Haas. Is he in?” Eddy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the suddenly professional tone.  
“Ryan? What could you possibly want with him?” It was physically painful for Syler to just… not. He gave himself an A for restraint.  
“We have some unfinished business, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. So, he in?” With a scowl, Eddy turned and bellowed over his shoulder.  
“RYAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!” Syler blinked at the volume, but before he could make any sort of comment on it, Ryan came tumbling out of the back.  
“What, what, where’s the fire?!” Then he saw Syler and did a double take. “Syl… ah, mr. Walker… What are you doing here?” Syler smirked; the poor man looked so deliciously flustered Syler couldn’t help himself from teasing him just a little.  
“Why, can’t I drop by, just because?” he purred and Ryan promptly went scarlet. Chuckling Syler took pity. “This is, however regrettably, official business only. I’m afraid I forgot to grab a couple of your signatures.” He pulled out a stack of papers and walked up to Ryan. Handing him the papers together with a pen.  
“Signatures for what?” when Ryan promptly ignored Eddy’s question, Eddy’s voice rose in volume again, “Signatures. For. What?... Ryan, what did you do?” Ryan flinched at his tone, but obediently kept signing where Syler’s finger pointed.  
“Was zur Hölle redet der Wichser?“("The fuck is this fucker talking about? ") Eddy hissed, absolutely done with the whole day.  
“ Nicht jetzt, ich erklär alles später.“("Not now. I'll explain everything later. ") Ryan hissed back, throwing an apologetic smile Syler’s way. Eddy was too done to care to be honest, but before he could begin interrogating Ryan any further, Syler twirled around, blocking his path, smile sharp like a knife.  
“Hush, Freckles, adults are doing business. We’ll be with you in a sec.” Eddy’s eyebrow twitched at the dismissal, but Ryan’s guilty ‘Just a sec, Eddy, please, I’ll explain.’ Stopped his rant before it began its escalation. Still, in his mind, a new mantra went on – ‘Fich.dich.hurensohn’.(“Fuck you, you son of a bitch.”) Eddy thought he had managed to contain it in his thoughts, but Ryan’s flinch told him otherwise.  
“Aaand just one more, there, business officially done. It’s been an absolute delight, doing… business with you.” Another point for making Ryan blush, not that anyone was counting. Except for Syler. Who totally was. In his defense, no training was making him cranky. And what better way to vent than by teasing the absolute shit out of everyone around him. Especially when they were all so…teasable.  
“Ryan. Explain.” It wasn’t that Syler wanted, no, needed to see this happen, he was just very slow at packing up – correct order was important after all, thus, each and every piece of paper went into his briefcase one.by.one.  
“I, uh… I might have sort of kind of… um…IsoldthestoreEddy.” The wait was so worth it, Syler found.  
“YOU WHAT?!?” Syler bit his lip to stifle the chuckle. The runner was sorta, kinda, maybe just the tiniest bit cute when he was fuming.  
“Well… you know how I’m totally allergic to the flowers and how the meds always keep me so damn woozy…and, well, I mean, mr. Walker here… is um… upgrading our town’s trading district either way so… Well, it’s not like I’m the only one and…”  
“Come now, Freckles, I’m only trying to improve your little… town.” Syler smirked, throwing an arm around Ryan’s shoulders, finally having finished with the documents. “And don’t be mad at your buddy here, it’s not like he’s the only one. So far, I’ve bought out what, eleven shops now?” at the tightening of Eddy’s jaw, Syler’s smirk stretched. “Everybody’s got a price, you know,” his voice dropped, “for some, it’s not even money, right?” Ryan was in serious danger of overheating, Syler found that to be absolutely hilarious. “How’s your throat by the way, didn’t get the chance to ask.~” he moved then, walking to and then leaning over the counter, patented smirk still in place, while Ryan did his best not to fall over. “What’s the big deal anyway, it’s not like this is of any import, is it, Freckles? Especially for a promising athlete such as yourself…” Eddy didn’t hear his patience snap. He didn’t even feel himself move, but between one blink and the next, the douchnoozle before him was soaking wet and the bucket he was supposed to put fresh… lilies in, hung empty in his hands. Eddy blinked. Syler blinked. Ryan gaped.  
“I… I did not see that one coming.” The owner finally managed to wheeze out through monumental efforts of keeping his laughter in, while the other two still stood frozen. “Here, Syler, let me bring you a towel…”  
“No.” the tone he used could have iced a lesser man, “No need, thank you… Ryan.” With that, Syler turned on a heel and left. Eddy blinked, physically incapable of processing.  
“What… just happened.” Ryan facepalmed.  
“Dude…”  
\--‘’--  
Cara opened the door in a bathrobe, annoyed beyond words, that her shower had been cut short. Annoyance bled out of her instantly, however, when she laid eyes on the man before her.  
“Sy… oh my god, what happened?!” Not only did he look like a drowned rat, but his hair was beginning to floof up, like it tended to do when it got wet unexpectedly. Syler looked like a new born chick. Cara bit her lip while his glare dared her to comment.  
“I… take it back,” he squelched his way inside, “you’re on your own with the flower girl. That runner is no. Just no.” Cara’s laughter died before it began.


	5. Round Five

His body felt like it was on fire. Wherever he was touched, it just didn’t feel like it was enough. Hands slid up his chest, went around his neck, slipped into his hair, directing his head into a proper position. A hot mouth covered his, giving him slow, lazy kisses. One after another, after another, after another… it wasn’t enough. Nowhere near enough. With a growl, he took over, coerced the other’s mouth open with a few strategic licks and then proceeded to swallow the sounds that followed. His hands slid over a slim waist, down toned thighs, gripped a pert butt and deciding he still wanted more, flipped them over. A light gasp, that tore out of his lover’s throat almost unwillingly, made him proud, a sparkle in those silver eyes spurred him on; that little, tiny, heart-shaped birth mark on his cheekbone enticed him. Syler found himself mapping constellations in between the freckles on the other’s face, first with his eyes, then, when he was certain he had them memorized, with his lips. His hands moved to claim that body, to mark it up and, when he finally slid inside, that’s exactly what he did, - repainting constellations all over the other’s neck and chest, as he drew the most obscene sounds out of him.  
“Hng, Sy… I…-”  
Syler’s eyes snapped open. He was in bed. All sweaty and panting and painfully, dreadfully hard and also very, very much alone. He closed his eyes. Took a deep, calming breath. Then the scowl was back. Right there, behind his closed eyelids was the scowly, snarky Austrian that had straight up poured a bucket of icy cold water in his face and all over his bespoke suit. In the middle of November, mind you. And yet, here he lay. Hard as one can be. With an erection, that was not going anywhere.  
“..the actual fuck…” Syler grumbled, confused. He was also, quite obviously, unbelievably horny. Shrugging, he closed a fist around himself and closed his eyes again. The fantasy was already there, his brain having come up with quite the scenario. And, who was he to not make use of a well plotted out scenario?

\--‘’--

Cara was woken up by a frantic ringing of her phone. Frantic, because it was ringing non-bloody-stop for a good five minutes. It was too early for Cara to human. With a groan and a few choice words, she grabbed for her phone blindly.  
“What!” she snarled, ready to rain down fire on whoever it was, that was stupid enough to wake her, but the voice on the other end, however, had her eyes snapping open instantly. “Belle? Calm down, darling, hush. Slow down and start over.”  
\--Ten minutes later—  
“Sy, what the fuck?!” Syler jumped up, absolutely confused and promptly fell right out of bed with an undignified yelp.  
“What… Ouch…” he rubbed the last of sleep out of his eyes, while Cara continued to rage. “Huh? What are you screeching about so early in the bloody morning?” he muttered around a yawn, fighting the urge to just…fall back to sleep, right beside the bed. Damn, the rug was comfy…and soft…and, Syler forced his sleep addled brain to tune back in.  
“… shop! The flower shop!” Syler forced himself to stand up with barely a groan and stretched, feeling his bones crack with a satisfying pop. Since he was up already, might as well go and do some roadwork. Blergh.  
“Yeah, what about it?” Cara tsk’ed, her nose doing that scrunchy thing that it did only when she was in a particular mood.   
“You bought it out.”  
“Again. What about it? I’ve bought a shit ton of shops in this last week. That’s what I’m here for in case you failed to notice.” Syler huffed and began pulling clothes on. Ugh. Running. Syler absolutely detested running.  
“But Belle works there.” Cara said as if that meant, well, anything to Syler.  
“Cara, my sweet.” He straightened out and put his hands on her shoulders, “Please try to listen.” He gave her the softest smile he was capable off at this ass-crack o’clock, “I. Don’t. Give a fuck.” He finished, pulled on his sneakers, rolled his eyes at her indignant sputtering, stuck his earbuds in his ears and left the building.  
\--‘’--  
Eddy always did love morning runs. The crisp air, the quiet, it was nice – gave him time to just be on his own and… Eddy blinked. There was someone. On his track. Running. This early? That was new. Eddy sped up, trying to be as inconspicuous in his trailing as possible and then did a double take. It was him, the douche… uh, ‘mister Walker’ was it? And he was keeping a nice pace too. A smidge faster than what Eddy preferred in the mornings himself even. Begrudgingly, the runner was impressed. And also… just the tiniest bits annoyed. With an internal sigh, he sped up some more, until he caught up and could tap the other man on the shoulder. Who, at first, didn’t even react. Only when Eddy ended up sorta grabbing his hood did the other stop, with a garbled noise and a curse.  
“Fuck’s sake… Ya tryin’ to kill a guy…?” then he turned and snorted, “Ah it’s you. Go figure you’d try to kill me off.” Apparently, a barely awake mister Walker was also no-brain-to-mouth-filter, mister Walker.  
“Uh… hi.” Syler didn’t even bother raising an eyebrow, he just turned back around and began running again. “So… I didn’t know you ran.” Eddy kept pace with him easily, flinching at how cringey that sounded.  
“Hn.”  
“Look… I… I’m sor… Ah! Look! Coffee shop! Shall we stop? Let’s stop. Imma buy you a coffee.” Without really waiting for a verbal reply, Eddy planted his hand on Syler’s chest and kept it there until the groggy man managed to nod his consent after stopping. With one last glance, to make sure he did, in fact, stay and wait, Eddy rushed into the shop, words leaving his lips before the door was even open all the way.  
“Michelle! Imma need two coffees this time, please! And please make ‘em fast!” the barista gave him a smile, which Eddy blindingly returned and a couple of minutes later, a steaming cup of coffee was shoved under Syler’s nose. Eddy found himself mildly impressed again – the other man was obviously dozing off while standing.  
“There you go. As I said, sorry for the other day, I was way out of… oh god, I didn’t even ask what you’d like, ugh…” Syler took a sip, finally managed to crack his eyes open and hummed contentedly, completely ignoring the fretting runner’s building panic.  
“Tis cool. Pumpkin spice … m’ favorite. Thanks.” With that, he jogged off, leaving Eddy frustratingly confused about why exactly had all drowsy and thick from sleep voice of Cara’s ‘friend’ sounded quite so… Eddy shook the thought away before it could develop any further. He had his own run to finish and that came first, always.  
\--‘’--  
“… like no, right? And he flipped.” Belle was laughing as Eddy got in for his shift.  
“Hiya girls. Having fun without me?” Cara beamed at him and Belle tossed him a smile, while wiping a laugh tear. Cara seemed to have made permanent home at the flower shop, not that Eddy minded. Or Belle, for that matter. She seemed to have warmed up to Cara quite considerably after realizing she truly wanted nothing more from Eddy than to support him.  
“Ah, pardon me.” Cara fished her phone out of her purse before a small frown creased her forehead. “Sy? What’s up? Um… at the flower shop. Why?” She tossed her phone down with a frustrated huff and a shake of her head. “Never explains anything, that one…” at Belle’s curiously raised eyebrow, she just shrugged in the ‘what can you do’ fashion and went right back to their previous conversation.  
The day continued smoothly after that, a steady stream of customers keeping Belle and Eddy busy while Cara helped with funny stories and seemingly endless supply of different teas.  
“… any of your business, now is it?” the door of the shop opened and Syler strolled in with a flourish, Ryan hot on his heels.  
“I just asked a question, no need to bite my head off.” With a huff and an eyeroll for Eddy and Belle who were watching the exchange, Ryan left for the back of the store while Syler went straight to Cara, while managing to keep from rolling his own eyes. Barely.  
“My sweet,” he kissed her cheek, “Sunflower,” he nodded to Belle who just hmph’ed and turned away, “Freckles.” He winked at Eddy and then shoved a package at Cara.  
“What is… oh! Leo made cookies? Yay! Why are you playing the delivery boy though?” she asked stuffing a cookie in her mouth already and passing the box with the rest to Belle. Syler crossed his arms with a huff.  
“He finished installing the gym, finally and left for home. You know how he feels about going to my matches.” Cara’s face turned cold.  
“Same as me, so yes, I’m aware.” He kissed her cheek again.  
“Hush hush, pet, don’t ruin my mood now, you know what that might mean for my opponent.” Ignoring him, she shoved a second cookie into her mouth while pouting magnificently.  
“Where and when.” Already used to her way of thinking Syler had no issues in answering.  
“Spain. And I Should be back in… three to four days?”  
“Hmph. Fine. Hopefully, this’ll be the last time.” Syler laughed as he exited the shop.  
“Watch for once, will you. Never know, might even change your mind. See ya, Freckles~.”  
“Ugh. Lose already! So annoy… oh! Eddy, didn’t you say you were in trouble now that the gym was closed? Why don’t you come over and train at our place? Knowing Sy, the gym’s fully equipped.” Eddy blinked.  
“Um… yeah, no, I don’t think I should…”  
“Nonsense! Will this evening work? You could come by after your shift and then later we could all go out for drinks! Not to mention, it’s not like Syler’s gonna be there using it. Yay, it’s settled!” Really, how could Eddy say no to that…?  
\--‘’--  
Later that evening, as his work-out at an admittedly state of the-art private gym was winding down, Eddy had a thought.  
“Say, why isn’t he gonna be using it?” Cara raised her head from the book she was reading and huffed.  
“Ugh, he left... That’s right, you were in the back and didn’t hear, did you? He’s gone to Spain. Another bloody ridiculous title defense match or what have him.” Eddy blinked.  
“Title… defense? So, he’s got a title already?” Cara huffed.  
“Tittle…. More like titleS.. Loves his blasted belts, been defending them for four, five years now? It’s absolutely disgusting. I detest the abhorrence.” She looked at him then, “Now running? That’s a sport! So fluid and elegant, ach, if only Sy would bloody drop the silliness of that blasted boxing!” Eddy had never heard Cara that frustrated.  
“Hey… Listen, he must obviously be good at what he does, considering, he’s kept his title…titleS, this long so… maybe you shouldn’t worry quite so much…” he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Cara jumped up, the sorrow in her eyes so strong, it froze Eddy in place.  
“That’s just it, though, isn’t it? He’s so damn good he thinks he’s invincible! But he’s not! He’s human! And all it takes is one mistake, Eddy, just one! And then…” there were tears in her eyes and Eddy didn’t know what to do. “Oh Eddy, if anything happens to him… I don’t know what I’ll do…” The only thing he could do was hug her so that’s exactly what he did.  
“Shhh, Cara, he’s gonna be fine… Everything’s gonna be fine…” Eddy tried to calm her down, hoping Syler would not turn him into a liar.  
\--‘’--  
Eddy didn’t stop using Cara’s gym, well, Syler’s, but hey, he was out and like… Eddy didn’t really care either way so…. And the gym was insanely well equipped. Much better than the local gym ever was. So… Win-win. He sorta even forgot that Syler was due back, considering the intense training he was under. So, when he literally ran into him in the coffee shop, Eddy did a double take.  
“Oh. You’re back.” Was all he managed, drifting to join him in the line. It took a second, but it seemed Syler was physically incapable of just. Staying quiet. So as they moved up the queue, he smirked down at the runner.  
“Enjoying my gym?” Eddy promptly ignored the question, changing subjects like a master.  
“Someone finally put you in your place, huh?” he pointed at the boxer’s busted lip. His eyes widened when Syler raised a hand to his lip subconsciously. “Holy crap!” Eddy gasped grabbing his hand. “Your knuckles!” Syler blinked, smirk slowly creeping over his lips.  
“Careful, Freckles, you caring is showing.” Eddy yanked his hand away at lightning speeds, while his cheeks burned. “And to answer your question, no. Since I prefer doing the putting in place, that’s exactly what I did.” He was the one taking Eddy’s hand into his own gently. “Trust me, once I was done with him, he had to be carried out. So no need to worry about me, Freckles, I’m more than capable of taking care of me myself.” He winked, pressed a kiss to Eddy’s knuckles and turned to the barista with a flourish. “Two pumpkin spiced lattes, if you would be so kind, darling.” Before Eddy could protest, he waved him off. “You got them last time. It’s my turn.“ Eddy gaped.  
“That… that was an apology!” Syler shrugged.  
“So, you owe me a coffee now then. Is that really such a terrible thing?” he smiled, all fluff, no bite and Eddy was so confused, all the confused, Syler loved it.  
“I… I guess not. I…”  
“Here you go, your drinks, mister Walker.”  
“Thank you so much, Michelle. Have a great one.” He handed one coffee to Eddy, who was still sorta just blinking, took the other one and with one last wink, left, his bruised knuckles in plain view as he raised his hand in half-a-wave in goodbye.  
“…I… had no idea you knew mister Walker, Eddy.”  
“Yeah, I… ugh, I know… him… I guess.” Michelle blinked, her eyes sparkling.  
“’Cuz he just gave you a kiss.” Eddy promptly spat his coffee out.  
“W-what…” he choked out, but Michelle just shrugged, a wicked grin in place.  
“Hey, I don’t judge.” Eddy literally had nothing to say.  
\--‘’--  
“…out of a job, you do realize that, right?!?” Eddy was so not in the mood. All he wanted, no, all he needed, were a couple of quiet hours in the gym. Yet here he was, awkwardly standing two steps into Cara and Syler’s apartments, apparently smack dab in the middle of a shouting match between a raging Cara and a very… wet and half-naked Syler. Wait what. Eddy blinked, tried to process, sort of failed spectacularly and was left with a weird and sort of pleasantly tingly confusion.   
“And I’ve told you multiple times already – each and every worker will be offered a position when the Moonstone Mall is open. I honestly don’t see what’s more there to talk… oh, Mr. Kleiner. Here to indulge in my gym again, I assume?”  
“What happened to ‘Freckles’?” Eddy felt himself blurting out and promptly felt the urge to perform a facewall maneuver. At Syler’s raised eyebrow and Cara’s very subtle gaping, Eddy cleared his throat awkwardly and shrugged. “Mr. Kleiner sounds so formal after everything, wouldn’t you say..? And to answer your question, yes, I was… if that’s still… okay?” Syler waved him off and began toweling his hair again.  
“Go ahead, I’m done for the day anyway.” Eddy smiled.  
“Thanks.” Cara watched him go in and turned back to Syler.  
“No.”  
“But I didn’t even… say anything.”  
“You didn’t have to.”


	6. Round Six

It quickly turned into a routine of sorts – Eddy would drop by after his morning run, join Syler in the gym, then, maybe, stay for a quick lunch with Cara, if she was up and not on seemingly never ending phone calls with one charity or another. Sometimes, he’d come bearing gifts in shape of a pumpkin-spiced latte for Syler and a mint-mocha-extra whip-non fat-cinnamon but no sugar monstrosity for Cara. Sometimes, when the early hour had managed to best even a cheery morning person like Eddy, a latte would be waiting for him instead. Syler would always play it off, but it was a sweet gesture and Eddy stood by his opinion. Little by little, they started talking. Small things, at first… Which is how Eddy learned Syler knew Cara since they were babies. How his father was a surgeon in Australia and how his mum was on husband number six. It’s how Syler learned that Eddy was second youngest out of six (bloody hell, really?) brothers, how _his_ father was just gone, while his mother was, sadly, dead.

Days turned to weeks and soon enough Eddy was flying out for the Nationals, Cara and Belle right by his side in support. Syler had his hands full with the finalization of the expansion and his own training, so he, much to his own chagrin and Cara’s not-so-subtle-glee, didn’t go, but all the time Eddy was gone, they kept up a steady stream of texts,  helping with Eddy’s nerves and Syler’s more than boring meetings. When Eddy returned, with yet another gold around his neck, Syler was there, in the airport, waiting to greet him with a huge lynx plushy as congratulations. Eddy’s beaming thanks made his stomach do something funny and Cara’s smirk made him grumble.

“Shut up. Since when congratulating a friend with a win is _that_ particular smirk-worthy?” Cara just grinned and kissed his cheek pretending not to notice how he just up and threw the ‘F’ word out there.

\--ii--

The first time Cara blackmailed Syler into joining them on their regular karaoke nights, he swore up and down that there was exactly zero things that could make him sing. In public. Yet, as soon as Cara, smiling her most angelic smile, threatened to release his ‘shower bellows’ over the local radio, Syler, with a snarl and quite a few expletives directed her way, downed a whiskey and then proceeded to wow both Eddy and Belle with the deep baritone that was, apparently, his singing voice. (Cara, meanwhile, just preened, as if Syler having any vocal capabilities was all thanks to her.) Eddy, rather begrudgingly, had to admit, he was sorta kinda possibly just a little bit impressed – while his love for karaoke had helped with developing quite a lovely voice for himself, he had to concede that listening to Syler was…a treat. Syler, for once, however, not only did not brag, but continued to pout for being made to sing. Until Eddy managed to persuade him into a duet. Which turned out way more fun than either one had expected. All in all, twas a nice, relaxing evening everyone enjoyed. Who woulda thunk.

\--ii--

“I thought boxers did running too.” Eddy said sipping his coffee and watching as Syler finished unwrapping his hands.  
“Mm. Roadwork. Yes. Ghastly business.” Syler made a face and Eddy chuckled.

“So how come you’re always here when I finish my run?” boxer winced.

“I… I run later?” there was a snort from the general direction of the sofa.

“More like never.” Cara contributed cheerfully.

“Oy!” the look of betrayal on Syler’s face made Eddy giggle. “Sure, laugh it up, Freckles, mr-I-couldn’t-hit the pear even if it was frozen in the air.” Eddy’s giggle died and he scowled.

“How was that level of mean necessary, hm, Syler? How, I ask you.” the boxer crossed his arms over his chest, sour expression still on his face.  
“You don’t get it, Freckles. I really, _really_ hate running.”

“Wait. Wait, Syler, are you actually…pouting?” Eddy choked on a snort, “Good heavens, what are you, five?” the runner cackled, while Syler continued to pout. If anything, his pout only grew, exaggerated to the max, yet it was obvious he was biting down a smile.

“So hey, I was thinking… why don’t you do all of us a favor and take his lazy ass running with you? You two train here together all the time now anyway and this way, maybe, Sy’ll finally get motivated enough to get his ass on the road.” Cara hummed thoughtfully, hiding her grin behind her teacup. ‘And discover that running is way _way_ better than that blasted boxing of his.’ She added quietly in the safety of her own mind.

“Aren’t you supposed to be like, making a certain sunflower fall for you or something?” Syler growled, but Cara’s smirk only grew, now unobscured by the teacup anymore.

“We’re catching a movie in a few actually. No help from you either, I might add. Getting slow in your old age, love?” Eddy whistled.

“Wrecked.” Before Syler could turn his glare to him, however, he continued, “It ain’t a bad idea actually. Come running with me. I could use a running buddy too.” Syler grimaced.

“No.” Eddy turned to him slowly and Syler repressed a wince.

“Please?” Syler shook his head, feeling his resolve cracking just a little. Cara was watching the proceedings with barely concealed glee.

“No. Freckles, listen, I …I just don’t…. run.” Eddy huffed and then gave him a Look. A Look that always made Ryan curse and whine and eventually agree to whatever it was Eddy wanted. Syler’s eyebrow twitched. Eddy bit the inside of his cheek – he so had him. A moment later, Syler threw his hands up. “Ugh, fine! Okay, I’ll..” he shuddered visibly, “I’ll go…running with you.” Eddy and Cara high-fived without looking at each other.

“Splendid! You won’t regret it. Ill come pick you up tomorrow at 5am sharp.” Eddy announced cheerfully. Syler wanted to die.

\--ii--   

Syler was bored. The queue was never ending. So, obviously, he did the only thing that made sense. He grabbed his phone and pulled up his recent contact list.

<User> _What kind of coffee do you want._  The reply came almost instantaneously.

<Freckles> _…r u kiddin’, Sy? xDDDD_ Syler lips quirked upwards. Eddy would still not call him that aloud, but texting his full name, was, apparently, too much trouble for the runner.

<User> _Just thought I’d confirm. Do forgive the bother, yeah?_

<Freckles> _xDDDDD_

“Mister Walker. The usual?” Syler raised his head and nodded with a smile.

“Two pumpkins, yes, thank you, Michelle.” And if he happened to pretend to not notice the knowing grin the barista tossed his way, well, no one had to know.

\--ii--  

It was rather nice when you got used to it, the whole… onesome of the town, Syler discovered one evening, while on his way to the flower shop to pick up Cara. It was tiny, yes and quiet, but it wasn’t oppressive, the way he had thought after first getting there. More like…it was soothing. Peaceful, even. Except for the moments when school let out and he was suddenly swarmed by humans that ranged from small to tiny and none of them having any noise filter whatsoever. Syler repressed a scowl. Children were the future. At least, that was what Cara always told him when he expressed his…distaste on the subject of tiny humans. This time, however, instead of managing to avoid the lot of them by simply sidestepping, someone had actually dared to stop him.

“Oh. Oh mein Gott. Du bist dieser Boxer, nicht wahr? (Oh. Oh my god. You’re that boxer, aren’t you?) Before Syler has so much as blinked, the miniature Eddy, for that’s what the boy looked like had switched to English and repeated his exclamation. “You’re that boxer, yes? Walker?” at Syler’s stupefied nod, the tiny Eddy squealed. “OH MY GODS I KNEW IT!!!!” lips twitching upwards from sheer enthusiasm the boy portrayed, Syler offered him his hand, which the boy shook, looking two seconds away from hyperventilation.

“It’s always nice to meet fans. You… look awfully familiar, however, I…” the tiny Eddy nodded fervently.

“Yes yes, there’s a ton of us around these parts.” He laughed cheerfully and Syler couldn’t help his smile, it was a genuinely infectious laugh. “I’m William, but everyone calls me Liam. And you’ve probably seen a few of my brothers around town.” Syler blinked.

“That…explains it.” He looked behind Liam, where a gaggle of boys in mismatched gym clothes milled about anxiously. “What’s with the lack of…any cohesiveness?” he asked nodding over to them. Liam winced.

“We don’t have a uniform…but if you think that’s bad, you should see the state of our gym…” Syler’s eyebrow shot up and he glanced at his watch.

“Oh..? Why don’t you show me around a bit, hm?”

\--ii--

Usually, wasting so much time would’ve annoyed Eddy. Trying to wake Syler up, when he wasn’t ready to wake up, however, was so hilarious, he couldn’t make himself care. Short of dousing him in ice-water, damn near nothing else seemed to do the trick. Eddy took that as a challenge. Cara had once jokingly suggested he kiss him. Eddy considered it and then informed her, that if slapping didn’t work, something as light and soft as a kiss had no chance of working either. Cara looked peeved at that proclamation. Eddy didn’t get why that was, but at that point, he simply put it in the ‘Cara being Cara’ box and promptly forgot all about it.

\--ii--     

“What’s this I hear about you being a local hero for the kids?” Syler finished slurping the noodles from his Chinese takeout and raised an inquiring eyebrow at Eddy. Eddy rolled his eyes, reached across the counter to wipe Syler’s cheek from the sauce and stuck his finger in his mouth to clean it off. Syler’s brain short-circuited for a second and he realized he’d missed the point of the question entirely.

“Hm?”

“You…donated to the school? From what I head, a shitton of cash, meant specifically to fix up the stain that used to be the gym _and_ with enough left over for uniforms to be ordered too?”

“Oh.” Syler cleared his throat, suddenly feeling, dear gods, was this what feeling shy felt like..? under all that scrutiny and laser like focus and nodded. “Well, yeah. I mean, that ‘gym’ was appalling. So I fixed it. How’d you know anyway?” Eddy rolled his eyes.

“Please. It’s Hallstat. Everyone knows.” Syler laughed.

\--ii--    

<User> _So, I’m not going to be running with you tomorrow to Friday._

<Freckles> _& …u txtin me ‘cross the sofa y?_

<User> _Cara likes quiet during movie nights._

<Freckles> _Tru nuff. Y u ditchin me tho?_

<User> _Got another challenger. Gonna be flying out to Sweden in a couple of hours._

<Freckles> _Ah. Cool. Win._

<User> _Naturally. You gonna watch me?_

<Freckles> _Naturally._  They exchanged grins over Cara’s head. Cara pretended to be blind to it.

\--ii--    

Couple of days later, Eddy caught up with Cara and Belle on their way to the skating ring. It seemed like the girls had fallen completely in love with it and were spending at least a couple of hours there every other day.    
“Heya guys. So sorry to interrupt your date.” Eddy smiled, rubbing a hand sheepishly over his neck. Belle snorted out a laugh.

“Date! Yeah, right. You’re so silly sometimes, Eddy.” Cara’s smile looked like it hurt her face. Eddy felt like a jerk.

“Soo..Eddy, what’s up?” blinking out of the awkwardness he put himself into, Eddy refocused on Cara.

“Ah, yes, say…is Sy…ler okay? We were texting back and forth a while after he left, but after his fight he sorta vanished on me.” Now, usually, Eddy wasn’t too sensitive when it came to judging the mood or the atmosphere or what not, but this time, even he noticed the awkwardness sky-rocketing in the span of time it took him to ask his question. Cara was chewing on her lip, looking like she’d rather be anywhere but there, while Belle just blinked incomprehensively. “Cara..?” with a huff, she gave him a shrug with one dainty shoulder and tried another smile.

“Well. Um. Syler probably just um… he’s probably just unwinding. He does that after his fights sometimes. I’m sure your texting buddy will be back soon.” Awkward couldn’t even begin to cover the face she was making, but Eddy being Eddy, well. Eddy didn’t exactly read too much into it. After all, who wouldn’t need some unwinding after a fight like _that_. Eddy repressed a shudder, the brutal images still swirling behind his eyelids. Even so, he had to admit, watching something like that…was exhilarating. Not that he’d ever admit something like that to Cara, or, heaven forbid, Syler himself… but, well… after spending last night biting his nails and screaming at the tv screen, in the privacy of his own mind he’s concede to admit he could, in fact, see the appeal. Snapping back to the present, he hummed.

“Huh. Okay then. Guess tis my clue to stop fretting.” He chuckled and waved them off turning to leave. Before he could take a single step, Cara caught his sleeve.

“Eddy, did he… um did he..” Eddy smiled at her.

“He wiped the floor with that guy.” This time, Cara’s smile was absolutely genuine when she beamed at him.

\--ii--  

 “Good lord…that was…epic. You sure I can’t offer you my number?” Syler quirked his lips and pulled his pants up.

“So sorry, gorgeous. I doubt I’ll ever drop by here again. It’d be rather cruel of me to keep your hopes up, wouldn’t you agree? We had our fun, best keep it a lovely memory, yeah?”

“Mmm, he’s right, my darling. Best leave it a great memory, instead of complicating things.” The fair-haired man, who was sprawled on the bed huffed, his pout firmly in place.

“Fine fine. Memory it is. But. If it’s to be but a memory…” he reached for Syler’s belt loops and pulled him closer to the bed, while licking his lips, “why not make it a truly spectacular one..?” Syler raised an eyebrow and allowed nimble fingers to pull his belt out and relieve him of his pants yet again. Another pair of hands joined in then, sneaking around the man’s on the bed chest and running up and down his skin slowly.

“Now that’s a perfectly sound idea…” the woman purred, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Sighing dramatically, Syler shrugged his shirt off. Again.

“Whatever shall I ever do with the two of you..~” he asked through a chuckle, as two pairs of hands pulled him back down on the bed. On the floor, inside his jacket pocket, his phone lay off and forgotten.

\--ii--  

“…and you know, that’s when I …” a sharp inhale interrupted Syler mid-sentence. He turned to face Eddy, t-shirt he just pulled off still loosely held between his fingers. “Freckles?” Eddy came up to him, face pale, his eyes running all over Syler’s body. At first, the boxer didn’t understand, but then, when a trembling finger pressed gently against his black and blue all over shoulder, his frown evened out. “Hey, my eyes are up here, you know.” Eddy tried to snatch his fingers away, but Syler caught his wrist.

“You’re…” Eddy huffed, eyes still trying to take inventory of all the bruises, marring the other’s skin.

“I’m fine, Freckles.” Syler winked planting a quick kiss on his knuckles. “Careful though, your concern is showing.~” Eddy scowled and pulled his fingers free.

“Weren’t you supposed to be… I don’t know, actually good at this or something?” he looked so damn cute when he pouted Syler couldn’t even.

“I _am_ good at it. Which is why I’m the champion. Undefeated, mind you.” His smile grew more gentle then. “But even I’m human. And don’t you dare tell Cara I ever admitted that, but that means that even I get hit sometimes. It’s fine though. All good. So, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” He laughed at Eddy’s sour expression and the tender moment was over and done with. They did not mention it again.

\--ii--   

It was finally calming down around Hallstatt. Eddy, still a little high on his win and finally soothed enough about Syler’s, after the last of the bruises had finally faded, was beginning a slow but steady prep for his next race. Cara was up to her nose in all the different charities she was handling and was flying more out than back in these days. She was getting more and more fed up with that however, and thus, was threatening a party upon her next return. Syler, seemingly immune to her general grumpiness, was completely opposite for once and was actually rather cheery – the buy-outs were nearing completion and the plans for reconstruction were coming along smoothly; which meant Syler was happy with the progress, which in turn made council not fret and stop with the whining and thus, Syler’s mood was a solid yes. And it stayed that way up until he came back to the apartments from a meeting and found a beaming Cara, practically vibrating on their sofa.

“Sy! My love! How are you feeling this fine, marvelous, splendid evening?” Syler’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“My sweet. Lovely to see you back.” He leaned over the sofa and kissed her on both cheeks quickly. “Now then, what do you want, you harpy?” Cara attempted to smother her grin while inspecting her nails, trying for nonchalant. She failed.

“In general? Sex. Loads and loads of sex. Good lord, Sy, I’m so horny, you’ve no idea! But, considering that ain’t happening, I think I’ll settle for a good smooch fest.” Syler blinked, trying to process.

“That’s… I don’t know where to even begin approaching that from. I mean, if you want sex… go get laid? Also, what smooch fest?” he loosened his tie, pulled it off and tossed it over a chair, before peeling his jacket and tossing it over too. He turned around, hoping to sprawl on the sofa and got promptly caught by Cara, who wrapped her arms around his neck with the brightest grin on her face.

“Sy…my darling… my sweetheart…my one true love…” Syler blanched.

“Oh no. No no no, I _know_ that look.” Cara’s smile turned saccharine.

“Let’s… let’s do it, mmmm?” he made a face.

“No.”

“Oh, come on, pretty please? I’m desperate here.” Syler rolled his eyes at her with so much exaggeration Cara spent half a second wondering if they were going to get stuck like that. Then he side-stepped her fluidly, unhooking her arms from around his neck and giving her knuckles a quick peck.

“No. Need I remind you of the last time I went along with your madness?” Cara chirped excitedly.

“Oh my yes, it was sooooo amazing!~” with a groan, he just shook his head again.

“No. No, my sweet, sweet thing, it was most certainly not. Anything but, in fact. A hangover that lasts for three days is not amazing, Cara. Three. Days.” Cara snorted.

“Please, you had fun. What were their names again? Those twins?” Syler felt himself faltering, a lazy grin stretching across his lips.

“Mmm, yes, they _were_ delicious.. ugh, fine, you win, you absolute menace. Let’s do it,” before Cara could begin her cheerful bouncing about he continued, “but, I’m putting a limit to the number of people then. You are allowed two, count with me here pet, _two_ people.” Cara nodded furiously, happy as a clam.

“You got it! Leave the organizing of everything to me!~” she chirped rushing by him, smacking his cheek with her lips for good measure on her way. “Thank you, love! Woohoo, we’re having us a party!~” Syler was regretting this already.

 


	7. Round Seven

Syler was not amused. Cara didn’t even have the gal to pretend to look apologetic.

“I know you’re blonde, my sweet, but really? Counting to whole bloody two is too big a strain for you now?” he hissed in her ear, a cutting smile on his face. Cara didn’t so much as blink.

“Well, Ryan was right there when I went, so it’s not like I could have just _not_ invited him. What’s the big deal anyway, it’s just one extra person.” Syler stifled a groan.

“Not so much as how many, but as _who_ … ah you know what, whatever.” He huffed under his breath before turning to the trio, politely waiting out their hissing conversation. “Ryan, Sunflower, Freckles.” Syler managed something that could, in very, very dim light, pass for a smile. He was proud of himself for it. “Shall we lose our voices then?” with a laugh from the group, he opened the door to the karaoke pub with a flourish and let them all in. It had begun.

-i-

A couple of hours, couple of beers and way, _way_ too many songs later, the party finally decided to move on from the mindless bellowing to more…fruitful pursuits, like, say, drinking excessively and thus, moved on to Cara and Syler’s. Syler, who knew what was coming next, at least more or less, immediately moved on to the bar, to fix himself a drink, while Cara, after instructing everyone to feel right at home, cheerfully announced that it was, now, ‘Game Time.’

“Cara, no…” Syler whined through his mouthful.

“Cara, yes!” she cheered twirling around with her arms full of boxes, “Get ready everyone, I’ve got here – monopoly…”

“No monopoly!” a chorus of shouts rang out and Cara blinked.

“Okay then… we’ve got cards, twister, alias…” while she continued to name all the boxes, Ryan turned to Eddy with a stupefied expression.

“Meint sie das ernst?”(Is she for real?) he mumbled under his breath and Eddy snorted.

“Ich glaube schon.” (I think so.) Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Wie alt bist du, zehn?”(What are we, ten?) he grumbled sullenly and then blinked at the shot glass that had suddenly materialized right under his nose.

“Trust me, you’ll need it.” Syler told him, his smile pained around the edges. After handing his glass to Ryan, Syler went round the room handing others their own glasses and then promptly swallowed his drink down in a gulp before the rest of them could so much as blink. “Cheers.” The men followed him, while the girls toasted first.

“So. What’ll it be first?” Eddy asked, Syler shooting him a look of betrayal.

“Must you sound so damn excited?” the runner grinned with a shrug and a quiet ‘just accept and go with it.’

“I wouldn’t mind playing some twister I think. I’ll just pretend it counts for my flexibility training.” Belle chimed in with a giggle and Syler didn’t need to look to know Cara was already unpacking the box.

“Fine.” Syler stripped his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Aw, Syler, you in that big of a hurry to lose?” Eddy leered while everyone else froze. Syler’s eyebrow twitched.

“Oh you are so on, Freckles.” While they kept bickering over who’s to start and what kind of music best fit the occasion, Ryan gulped down his drink and shook his head forlornly.

“I sure hope there’re no buckets ‘round here…” Cara blinked. Then blinked again. And then such glee came over her features Ryan’s eyebrow rose in amusement.

“Oh. My. Gods.” She gaped at Eddy. “Him? Seriously?” Ryan nodded.

“I’ve known him for damn near all his life, yeah? I’ve seen him mad plenty. And yet, even I, have never, not once, seen him like that… he just…up and chucked a bucket of water… A. Bucket. Full, mind you. All over him. Honestly, I wasn’t even sure which one of them got more surprised by it.” Cara’s laughter filled the room quickly.

“Oh I somehow have no problems believing that. Now then, shall we join them before blood spills?”

-i-

“No…no more… I can’t…I give up. Enough.” Belle, who had collapsed onto Cara good three minutes ago, gasped. Ryan looked at the girls in amusement (having himself forfeited four rounds ago) and spun.

“Left foot – yellow.” Duet of curses followed his proclamation.

“Seriously guys, enough already, just… call it a tie. Let’s do poker.” Cara hummed, petting Belle’s hair absentmindedly.

“Never.”

“Nope.” Belle snorted and waved her empty glass under Cara’s nose.

“This is what happens when you pit two sportsmen against each other…” the blonde woman mused mildly, taking Belle’s glass from her and placing it on the table, seemingly death to the whine that followed. There was a joyous grunt as Eddy managed to twist his body enough to reach a yellow spot with his foot.

“Right hand – blue.” Eddy chuckled.

“Ready to admit defeat?” Syler blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and reached.

“In your dreams, Freckles.” With a grunt, he planted his hand down and grinned. “You?” Eddy rolled his eyes demonstratively.

“Left hand - red.” Syler’s grin grew.

“Rip.” Eddy tsk’ed and reached. As his hand landed, Eddy blinked. It seemed that all the competition fueled adrenaline had somehow caused him to miss the position they were slowly but surely getting into. Which was, as he now observed, quite… _close_. Syler smirked up at him and Eddy wheezed internally, good gods, he was close. All of him was…so close. “Well hello there.~” Eddy glowered, throwing a glare at Ryan over his shoulder for good measure.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Ryan guffawed, almost choking on his drink.

“Oh yes. Because there’s nothing more I’d like to see than you, plastered all over him.” Syler just continued to smirk, while Eddy groaned. Cara’s mind, even with the slight buzz from the drinks, was beginning to connect the dots.

“Of course not, you’d much rather change places with him, wouldn’t you?” Syler asked, raising his head a bit to wink at Ryan over Eddy’s shoulder. Then he turned back to Eddy and the look in his eyes made Eddy shudder for some weird, unknown reason. “Who could blame you tho,” he hummed under his breath, apparently having given up on teasing Ryan and focusing on Eddy instead. Holding his gaze, he ran his tongue over his lower lip slowly, Eddy’s eyes following its path almost against his will and continued, “I’m bloody delicious.~” Eddy suddenly found himself in need of a drink.

Cara, meanwhile, looked from Ryan to Syler and back again and then groaned internally, ‘Really, Sy? Goodness…’ aloud, however, she refocused on Ryan and poked him on the side for good measure.

“Spin, dearie, otherwise this’ll never end and I, personally, would love a drink.”

“Oh should I pour some for you? Unlike you did for me?” Belle teased good naturally and tried to stand, only for Cara to stop her.

“Nope. No one touches the bottles but Syler.” From under Eddy came a ‘damn straight’ and Cara snorted shaking her head fondly.

“Why’s that tho?” Ryan asked between calling out another spin. Seeing as Syler was, at the moment, a tad preoccupied with Eddy, quite literally all over him, Cara was the one to explain, Belle still preening under her fingers, gently carding through her hair.

“There was this one…memorable night, way back when, while we were still in college, when I took it to me to pour drinks all night and Sy ended up waking up with the mother of all hangovers and ever since then…well. I’m not allowed to pour drinks anymore. He says my hand’s cursed. Doesn’t let anyone else pour either. Preemptively.“

It might’ve been all the beers at the karaoke. It might’ve been all the shots after coming back to the apartments before the first round of twister. It might’ve also been the fact he hadn’t eaten anything other than a power smoothie that day. It was probably all of the above. So, while their friends got a bit sidetracked by bemoaning their sudden enforced break from consumption of alcoholic goodness, Syler leaned up, close enough so that Eddy could feel his lips, barely brushing his ear and whispered under his breath.

“I would let _you_ pour me anything you’d like…or, you know, _on_ me, for that matter. As long as you’d let me do the same to you afterwards.” He gave Eddy’s ear a gentle little nibble and chuckled. “I have some whiskey I’d just _love_ to lick off of you.” With an exceedingly manly squawk, Eddy’s balancing failed and he tumbled right to the floor, taking Syler down with him. “Oomph!” the boxer wheezed while Eddy continued to sputter.

“You..you… You cheated!” he finally announced, his face doing a great job impersonating an overripe tomato. The sound of the crash had gained their friends’ attention, but it didn’t seem like either man cared too much about that point.

“Did I now..?” Syler’s eyes glinted and Eddy gulped. “Why don’t you prove it?~” Eddy huffed and turned to the others for support. Their friends were watching them with varying degrees of curiosity and amusement.

“Well?” asked Belle, all doe-eyed and innocent smile and Eddy just…couldn’t. He turned back to Syler and scowled.  
“Would you pour already? People are thirsty here.” With a chuckle, Syler pulled him up on his way to stand and winked, sliding a finger ‘round the runner’s waist as he walked past.

“Oh, I’ve no doubts about that…” Eddy managed to reign in any vocal reactions this time, however he was _this_ close to up and chucking something large and heavy at the boxer’s head.  “Ladies! Cocktails?” the girls chirped their enthusiastic consent and Syler went straight to the bar, listening to their orders with half an ear. Ryan grabbed Eddy’s arm before he could follow and pulled him to the side.

“You okay?” he asked his friend worriedly, “I… I sorta know how he can get.” Eddy blinked, confusion clear in his gaze.

“What’d you mean?” Ryan ran a frustrated hand over his head and huffed.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Just, if anything happens…you know you can talk to me, yeah?” Eddy still looked clueless, but seeing just how crucial Ryan apparently found the situation, nodded anyway. Relief flooding his eyes, Ryan finally led them to the bar, where the others were waiting, glasses in their hands already.

“Done with your gossip, girls?” Syler snarked, but the teasing grin that stretched over his lips took the sting out of the words. Him handing them both full glasses helped with the smoothing over too. Eddy, however, was Eddy, so he was just about to snark right back, but Cara’s joyful “I’ve got the cheese!” sorta took the wind out of his sails.

“Hoho, she even got the cheese.. This is getting serious.” Syler winked and plopped down on a beanbag before the small table, which did, in fact, have platters full of cheese on it. Cara and Belle made themselves comfy on the sofa so Eddy and Ryan took up the last free sitting spaces around the table and got themselves settled on the armchairs.

“Soooo, not that watching you two compete wasn’t fun and all, but what shall we play now?” Cara asked beaming, making Syler groan and tip his drink back.

“How old are you again, sweetling? Can you _not_ play for, oh I don’t know, five minutes?”

“Easy for you to say. You’re the one that’s been having most of the fun in the last, what, hour?” Belle huffed and Syler quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Now now, lil Sunflower, it ain’t my fault you can’t keep up with us. But fine. Since I, apparently, owe you a good time, but also don’t feel like moving…” he hummed, as he tapped his glass with one long finger in contemplation, “Ah. I know.” With a positively wicked smile, Syler grinned. “Let’s do ‘Never have I ever’.” When no one raised any objections, he continued. “Let’s start with something mild. Never have I ever…hm… ridden a horse.” Cara snorted into her glass.

“You just wanted a drink, didn’t you.” Syler winked at her and took a sip with exaggeration. Belle, after taking a drink as well, went next.

“Never have I ever…” she took a deep breath, “wanted to kiss my coworker.” And then promptly took a sip. Ryan joined her. Cara went next.

“Never have I ever had sex in a pool.” Belle and Eddy kept their glasses down. Next it was Ryan’s turn.

“Never have I ever…um… ridden a motorcycle without a helmet?” Eddy gulped his drink down. Everybody else gaped. He shrugged,

“What? It’s a tiny town, I never go that fast.” Syler snorted.

“Oh I bet…” Eddy scowled at him and went next.

“Never have I ever…” he blinked and looked straight to Syler, “slept with someone with no feelings attached.” Syler gaped. Then smirked. Then winked and tossed down a drink. As did Ryan, who was, albeit a bit more subtly, also looking at Syler. Cara did as well, drink, that is; she, however, at least had enough decency to look a little bit ashamed. Syler, who didn’t so much as bother to even glance at anyone else, had a feral grin on his face. Cara’s wince was preemptive.

“Oh boy…” she muttered, mentally preparing already. At Belle’s worried glance, she managed a small smile, striving for reassuring. She had a suspicion she failed.

“Never have I ever…” Syler’s voice was pure sin, “managed to fuck multiple people so well they passed out. Multiple times per night.” He didn’t take his eyes off Eddy as he raised his glass to Cara’s in toast before both of them drank.  
“Confident much?” Eddy snarked weakly, somehow managing to keep his voice steady.

“He’s got enough reasons to be…” Ryan mumbled into his cup under his breath, low enough for only Eddy to hear. Runner’s head snapped around to look at him.

“Wha..-“

“REFILS ANYONE?” Cara was on her feet already, rushing to and from the bar in a blur, arms full of bottles for Syler to play with. Man truly was amazing at mixing.

“Oh, look at that,” Syler finished emptying out a bottle and waved it around for everyone to see, “we’ve got ourselves an empty one. And since, courtesy of my beloved sweetling,” he winked at Cara, who very maturely, stuck her tongue out at him, “we’re apparently reliving our teenaged years with this game night, how ‘bout good old ‘Spin the bottle’?” Everyone seemed to attempt a discreet look around. Everyone failed. Yet, no arguments were raised, so, with the ever present smirk on his face, Syler hummed. “Great. I’ll start.” Planting the bottle on the slippery table, he let it spin. He landed on Ryan, who gulped.

“Sy…” there was a warning in Cara’s soft tones. Syler, being Syler, ignored it merrily as he got to his feet, stalked over to Ryan, pulled him up and then promptly dipped him. With a yelp, Ryan flung his arms around Syler’s neck and did his best to fight down a blush when Syler’s lips covered his own. It was, at least by Syler’s standards, a very tame kiss. And if Ryan was all blown pupils and rosy cheeks after Syler plopped him back down well… after a few moments of slow blinking and processing Ryan cleared his throat and reached for the  bottle. It stopped on Belle. Smiling, they both leaned over the table and shared a chaste kiss.

“My turn.~” Belle singsonged with a cheery grin and spun. The bottle, predictably, stopped on Eddy. Syler heard Cara’s sharp inhale and Ryan’s muttered ‘Oh,boy…’ Eddy, dense as ever, noticed, of course, nothing and rose to meet her half-way with a smile. Belle’s arms trembled as she wound them around his neck. With a deep breath, she pressed her soft lips to his and Eddy felt himself freezing in shock – there was way too much…feeling for an in-game kiss. He tried to pull away. She tightened her arms around him and Eddy’s eyes widened. Suddenly, a lot more things were making a lot more sense.  When the girl in his arms finally pulled away, her lips were trembling. Eddy gulped, this was not ending well.

“Eddy, I…”

“Don’t do it… oh, Belle, please no…” Cara was barely breathing and only a lifetime of having seen those lips move helped Syler read them. He was torn. He _could,_ probably, stop what was about to happen, however… he was also, like…. Eighty-five percent sure that it _should_ happen so…with a long suffering sigh, Syler downed a large gulp of his Long Island and sent a silent prayer for this to go as painless as possible for all involved. He caught Eddy’s eye – it seemed that for once the usually oblivious runner was miraculously in the loop of what was coming. Seeing the pleading look that was being sent his way Syler shrugged, if he wasn’t saving Cara, he was sure as hell not saving Freckles either. His runner was on his own on this one, so Syler just raised an eyebrow and a silent toast, wishing him luck. There was no need for words, Eddy managed to scream ‘Betrayal!’ quite loudly with just his eyes. Just as well, as before he could voice anything, Belle was talking again and Eddy was forced to refocus on the girl that was still clinging to him.

“…have loved you for as long as I’ve known you. You’ve always been such an inspiration to me and I…” Eddy couldn’t let her continue. Over her shoulder, he saw Cara. The poor girl looked like someone had just run her over. With a gentle finger on her lips, he put a stop to Belle’s blabbering and more than half-way drunk confession.

“Belle. Thank you.” He tried for a gentle smile, but judging from Syler’s faepalming he probably missed by about a mile. “But you see I’ve never…” he cleared his throat, “You’re like a sister to me, you know I’ve always wanted one and I’ve found her in you and… I’m sorry…” he pulled away completely and collapsed back down into his armchair. “I…”

“Oooooookay. Moving right on from all that random awkwardness now, if you lot don’t mind.” Syler pushed the bottle to Eddy, right as Cara pulled Belle down to sit beside her. Go teamwork. Eddy frowned at Syler however.

“Really? I…”

“Whatever else you’d have managed to stammer out, it wouldn’t have helped.” Syler muttered leaning in, seemingly checking the status of Eddy’s glass. “You did good, Freckles. Now save the girl further embarrassment and play the bloody game.” Eddy tossed a quick look at Belle, who gave him a watery smile and a shrug. He felt like the boulder that was crushing his lungs lifted a smidge. With a relieved little exhale, he spun. He got Cara. Inwardly laughing hysterically, Eddy took her hand, and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Belle looked confused, but no comments were forthcoming. Thankfully. When  Cara sat back down and wrapped her arm around Belle’s shoulders, the younger girl leaned into the embrace without so much as a blink.

Syler refilled everyone’s drinks, and, as an afterthought, placed full shot glasses in front of all of them too. In perfect unison, the shots got gone like _that_. When the buzz was sufficiently restored, Cara spun the bottle, landing on Syler. With a snort, boxer offered up his cheek and Cara planted her lips on him with as a loud and obnoxious smack as possible. Everyone chuckled. The easy atmosphere seemed to be restored. It was Syler’s turn again and…well, when he spun, there just _might_ have been some calculation involved. The bottle stopped on Eddy. Who blinked. And promptly downed his drink as Syler motioned him over.

“C’mere, Freckles, I’m too damn comfy to move.” Eddy rolled his eyes with exaggeration but stood and moved over to the bean bag. Reluctance in his movements was also exaggerated. Rather deliberately, not that anyone would have said a word. In fact, this time, Cara didn’t so much as blink. Syler, a sly grin splitting his lips, pulled Eddy down into his lap.

“Rip, buddy…” Ryan hummed and made himself comfortable in his armchair, prepared to enjoy the show.

“Belle, honey, come with me for a minute, yeah?”

“Hm? Why?”

“Please um…just come?” Cara tossed a look at the way Syler was looking at Eddy and rushed to stand, stumbling a little on her way. “I…I’m um, not feeling very well, I think I’ve maybe had too much…. Would you mind..” Belle was already leaping to her feet and wrapping her arm around Cara’s waist in support, her attention solely on the other woman. Ryan raised an eyebrow and gave Cara an impressed nod. Cara winked at him over Belle’s shoulder and leaned into her as they made their way slowly towards the bedroom. “Thank you, darling…”

“Me, on the other hand..I think Imma stay right here…” Ryan chuckled nursing his drink and watching on bemusedly. Neither of the other men, however, seemed to be listening. Or paying any attention to their surroundings for that matter. Syler had one hand on Eddy’s waist, while stroking Eddy’s jaw with the fingers of his other one. He ran his pointer finger over his runner’s lips slowly, his hand gliding smoothly over his skin, making its way to his runner’s neck. Eddy was meanwhile sorta weirdly fixated on Syler’s eyes, his gaze drawing him in. Mouth suddenly drier than a desert, Eddy licked his lips, his cheeks blossoming in crimson when Syler tracked the movement with his eyes.

“Enough…” Syler breathed, his control snapping and pulled Eddy down, their lips finally connecting. He wasn’t quite sure who made the noise that followed, but found he didn’t quite care and just…enjoyed.

Lips on lips was fun and all, but it was nowhere near enough and so, Syler licked over Eddy’s lower lip, _asking_ for permission. Which, in and of itself was new for him, but alas. Considering the gasp and the shudder that followed, he deemed it given and thus, waited no longer, happily licking the seam of Eddy’s lips open and finally tasting him. He tasted, Syler found, like rum and sunshine and something that was purely _Eddy_ and … Syler couldn’t get enough. Both hands sliding to Eddy’s waist, he pulled the runner closer, tossing whatever propriety remained straight out the window and exploring his mouth with his tongue, getting his explored in turn. Eddy’s hands found purchase in Syler’s hair, pulling a little and Syler smirked, the cheek on his runner was nothing short of addictive. Hands slowly glossing over his waist, petting him softly, running up and down his sides and when they went up again, they did so over bare skin. Syler swallowed Eddy’s gasp, then his moan, and stored that particular spot on Eddy’s back to memory, letting his fingers graze over it again and again. Syler could feel him reacting, the runner shuddering in his lap, his responses too raw, too genuine to be fake and felt himself losing his cool too. He nibbled on a plump lower lip and heard Eddy sigh out his name. Before he could take this any further and just… take Eddy, then and there, on a fucking beanbag of all things, a loud throat-clearing brought their little personal bubble to a screeching halt.

“Not that I mind the free live-porno you’ve got going on here, guys, but I doubt Cara’ll be able to keep Belle away for too much longer. So…” Eddy’s eyes snapped open and they were _so_ wide and the look in them…he looked almost frightened as he tore himself away and off of Syler’s lap. Lips swollen, his hands trembling just the tiniest bit – he looked absolutely debauched. If he’d been a weaker man, Syler would’ve swooned. For now, however, he just sat, licking the taste of his runner off his lips.

“I…” Eddy started and his voice cracked, making him glow crimson again. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I think we should get going… it’s…um… it’s… it’s rather um…”

“Late?” Ryan finished for him, not bothering to hide his glee. Eddy’s eyes snapped to him and he nodded frantically, his fingers on his lips.

“Yeah, uhu, that. Um.” Syler didn’t move. Quite comfortable where he was, he observed Eddy’s freakout with a bemused expression. When Eddy turned to look at him again, he smiled.

“Damn, Freckles…” was all he said. Ryan choked down a snort while an extremely flustered Eddy just squeaked and fled to find his shoes, a wildly amused Ryan on his heels.

“Um, tell Cara and Belle g’night and we’ll see them tomorrow or whatever I guess um we should really go now yeah okay so we’re going now.” Eddy babbled, remembered his phone was still on the table, cursed, turned and almost collided with Syler, who stood there, casually leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. “I…um…phone…” Syler was very obviously looking at his lips. “My…” very slowly, holding eye contact, Syler leaned over and kissed him. Soft and chaste. Eddy gaped. Syler pulled away, tucked Eddy’s phone into his pocket and smirked at him.

“G’night, Freckles. Night, Ryan.” The boxer said quietly, winked at the florist, turned and sauntered back into the living room like nobody’s business. Eddy continued to gape. Ryan lead him outside, biting his lips to refrain from outright cackling. He could not have been more glad for accepting the offer to come out tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed, so if anyone notices any mistakes I might've left in, please do let me know.  
> Thank you. ^.^


End file.
